Hufflepuff Bash
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: Don't underestimate Hufflepuff's. Have you ever been to one of their Parties? They're wild !
1. Hufflepuff Bash

**Chapter 1**

**Hufflepuff Bash**

**Thursday**

**April 19**

Marietta Edgecombe couldn't believe that she was doing this, here with HIM out of all the boys in Hogwarts. She was being pinned up against the cold stonewall in some random corridor down in the dungeons.

"Are you sure nobody walks down here?" She breathed out with her eyes closed while the boy kissed her neck and unbuttoned her school blouse.

"It's an old corridor and it caved in so nobody comes here anymore." The boy said in husky voice as he pried himself away from her, setting her down.

He looked down at the Ravenclaw girl with curly, reddish-blonde hair with a smirk, knowing she was just another fuck, another girl marked off his list. He attacked her swollen lips again while grabbing her thighs, lifting them up to encircle his frame. He grinded harder into her and made her moan as she threw her head back in pleasure. The boy was more than ready to take her virginity and show her what she's been missing out on.

She stopped the boy's hands that were snaking their way into her skirt. Marietta opened her eyes and looked at the boy whose piercing coffee brown eyes starred back. "I can't do this, not down here where anyone could just walk by." She exclaimed quietly, biting her lower lip.

The Slytherin put his most charming smile on and assured her that everything was going to be ok and that he'll go slowly. She nodded nervously and let his hands wonder off into her skirt to discard her underwear. She turned her head not really willing to lose her virginity here. Marietta bit back a moan, as she was almost last into the feeling that the boy before her was doing to her. She stiffened up when she saw something down the hall.

"Relax Edgecombe." He growled between her neck and shoulder.

"Stop! There someone down here." Marietta gasped, shoving his hands out under her skirt again. The boy groaned in annoyance, but still let go of the Ravenclaw.

"Look Edgecombe, there is nobody down here ok? Now get over it!" He snapped, trying to get back to what he was doing.

"NO! Stop! I can't do this." Marietta told him with a shove. With one last longing look at the Slytherin, she walked away in the opposite direction, away from the shadows where the walls caved in.

He growled as the stupid Ravenclaw walking away from him and out from his sight, the tall Slytherin fixed his school uniform and turned his head into the direction that Edgecombe said that she saw someone. Taking out his wand, ready to deduct 100 points from whoever was down there. Seeing as He was a prefect and this place is sort of forbidden after all. The boy walked quickly and quietly down the corridor.

There standing at the end of the caved in corridor was the school's oddball who was inspecting the blank stonewalls with fascination.

"What are you doing down here Lovegood?" The tall prefect boy sneered as he came up behind her, lowering his wand after realizing it was just a Ravenclaw student.

"Hello, Blaise Zabini." Luna said in a very calm voice without removing her eyes away from the stonewall. After that, she let her head fall to the side, her Spectrespecs slipping from her nose as she frowned.

"What are you doing down here Lovegood?" Blaise repeated impatiently.

"Staring at the wall." Luna affirmed, and then she moved her head to look up at the dark skin boy. "What are you doing down here?"

Blaise smirked as he looked down at her pale face. She looks cute with those glasses. "I was about to fuck Edgecombe's brains out." He answered.

"Oh... that's nice." Luna uttered, returning to look at the wall. After a minute of pure silence, Blaise notices that Luna blinked every 15 seconds. _Odd person = odd habits, makes sense._ "Why are you in an empty corridor staring at a blank wall?"

"You're still here? I thought you left." Luna said her eyes still glued to the wall.

"Just answer the question, Lovegood." Blaise snapped "Either that or I'll remove house points from Ravenclaw".

Luna turned around to face the tall, dark Italian boy with confusion etched onto her face. "You can't see it?" She asked, completely ignoring his question.

Blaise narrowed his brown orbs at her. _'She really needs help_' He thought turning his head to look at the blank wall once again, even touching the wall this time. Blaise shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "All I see is a blank stone wall."

Luna didn't know why Blaise couldn't see it. It was glowing so bright that you could see everything in the dark corridor clearly. She took off her Spectrespecs and massaged her temple with her eyes shut tight. The bright light was starting to hurt her eyes for staring at it for long time. "I don't understand why I can see it and you can't." Luna stated more to herself than to Blaise.

_'Maybe because you're crazy; LOONY!' _Blaise thought as he watched Luna, who had just opened her eyes and was blinking really fast to adjust to the corridor lighting.

"What... what happen to it? It complete vanished." Luna stuttered dropping her Spectrespecs and running her pale hand all over the wall in front of her.

Blaise watched as she examined the wall for a while before picking the odd glasses up. Blaise didn't put the colorful Spectrespecs on, but he did look through the cellophane-wrapped lenses. The Slytherin's eyebrows shot to his hairline when he read the writings on the wall.

The whole corridor lit up with a bright white light that was radiating from the wall that Lovegood was staring at moments ago. Blaise looked around and returned his attention to the wall that was previously blank. The glow of the writings and the badger design on the wall were in a familiar black and yellow color.

"4/20 MIDNIGHT." Blaise read the message out loud and Luna's head snapped side-ways to look at him.

"What did you say?" Luna asked.

"The wall reads 4/20 midnight and there's a drawing of a badger." Blaise said, giving Lovegood her 3D glasses back.

"So you see it too?" Luna murmured putting her Spectrespecs and stared at the wall that was now blank to Blaise eyes.

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Blaise questioned not liking the feeling of confusion.

Luna removed her glasses again and looked up at the tall Slytherin with a big tooth-revealing smile.

"It means that the Hufflepuffs are going to throw their BIG annual party." Luna stated, throwing her arms out wide on the word big.

Blaise arched his left eyebrow. He remembered that Hufflepuffs were banned from throwing parties because they got too wild and out of control. So now, the Hufflepuffs throw them, once a year. Everyone always looked out for any signs about the party of the year for information of where and when it will be taking place.

Last year, Hufflepuff's Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan wore plain black tees with charmed words on the back. They were only visible to the student's eyes. The words read, **_PARTY! September 1. MIDNIGHT in the R of R._**

"Oh yeah... I recall they threw a party on Cedric Diggory's birthday in memory of him." Blaise muttered.

"Yes, I remember last year too." Luna voiced out, recalling herself sitting on top of the bar, watching her friends dance. She smiled to herself when a clip of Blaise dancing shirtless to some techno music on a table came into her mind. He was covered in glow-in-the-dark paint and looked completely wasted as she watched a few feet away from where he was that night.

"Well, I should be going now. Dinner starts in a few minutes and I can't be late."

Luna skipped out of Blaise's sight immediately after the comment, leaving the Slytherin behind. The prefect frowned with annoyance when he realized that he had forgotten to take away points from Ravenclaw.

The girl skipped all the way to the Great Hall, greeting portraits as she approached the Great Hall. She made her way to Gryffindor table where Ron sat impatiently whilst waiting for the meal to begin. Hermione was reading a thick Muggle book. It had a big lion on the cover. Harry was talking to Ginny and the Twins about something.

'_Probably about Quidditch like always'_ Luna thought as she plopped herself down between Fred and George.

"Hi Luna!" The twins said simultaneously and gave her a sandwich hug, making her smile.

"Hello." Luna greeted everyone with a sleepy smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, only how the Hufflepuffs aren't having a party this year. Well, least that's what everyone is saying." Harry frowned.

"It's a shame. Those parties were wild, though, I can't really remember anything from them." George murmured as he shook his red head.

"Yeah; you know it's a wicked party when you can't remember anything and wake up naked in the middle of the Quidditch field." Fred chuckled as he and his twin brother exchanged a high five over Luna's head.

Everyone laughed out loud as they recalled the night and or the very next morning.

"I... I know what you mean." Neville put in. "I didn't even drink alcohol. All I remember is waking up in the Gryffindor dorms the next day, with two n-n-naked Greengrass' with me in bed with the dorm ripped into shreds too!" Neville blushed.

"I remember..." Harry thought aloud. "That I made out with Cho that night... no wait... She made out with me and then, I got on the bar table and started grinding with Parkinson as I..."

Harry emerald eyes grew wide as he trailed off, turning red as he commemorated what he did to Pansy on top of the bar table.

Hermione started giggling then that turned to pure laughter as she watched Harry turn Weasley-red. Her book was left forgotten as she recalled where Harry's hands travelled to that night while Pansy encouraged his action, not realizing that most of the invitees were watching and egging them on.

"Shut up Hermione." Harry shouted embarrassedly. His eyes glared, daring her to say anything as their friend's darted between them, wondering what they were talking about.

"I wasn't going to say anything Harry, but Now that you reminded me ... I do remember something about that night." Hermione teased. She then turned her head to look at Ron, who started to dig into the food that was now on the table. "If I recall correctly, Won Won over here," Ron's hand froze mid air as he groaned at the nickname. "Passed out drunk, on the floor, with permanent ink drawings of penises all over his face and arm's with empty beer bottle's outlining his body."

Everyone laughed again as Ron's ears turned bright red, swallowing his food. "You shouldn't be the one talking Hermione. Once I find out whoever did that to me, they're dead." Ron threatened, seemingly missed the paled expressions of Dean and Seamus as they turned their heads away. "Oi. You were having the time of your life on Nott's lap—mphh!"

To cut him off, Hermione stuffed his mouth with a piece of chocolate cake and hoping he'd choke to death.

"Ooohh..." Everyone chorused at Ron's statement while Hermione tried to hide her embarrassment behind her book.

While all that was going on, Luna sat there eating her dinner quietly as her friends talked about last year's Hufflepuff party. When she decided that she was done with her dinner, she placed her cutleries on her plate.

"The party is tomorrow at midnight." Luna told them with a smile before she stood up and skipped out of the Great Hall, leaving the group of Gryffindors starring gobsmacked after her, analyzing what the blond Ravenclaw told them.

On the other side of the Great Hall at the Slytherin table, Blaise had just informed Draco what happened after Marietta Edgecombe left.

"So, it's midnight, tomorrow?" Draco questioned as he leaned forward with his elbows on the table, looking at his friend curiously. His back faced the rest of the Great Hall.

Blaise nodded as he stared at Luna Lovegood leave the Gryffindor table and exit out the Great Hall. One look at the Gryffindor's faces, he assumed they've already been informed about the upcoming Hufflepuff party.

"Where's this taking place?" The blonde asked, breaking his best friend's trance.

"I don't know. All that was on the wall was a drawing of a glowing Badger and graffiti that read 4/20 midnight." Blaise scowled, frustrated, as he watched the meal disappear.

"Well then, what are we doing here? I'm sure the Slytherin's will be… excited." Draco smirked as he led the way to the dungeons with himself and Blaise leading the group. Pansy Parkinson was clinging onto Malfoy's arm while Crabbe and Goyle walked behind them slowly as they stuffed sweets into their mouths.

As they reached outside the Slytherin common room, Draco tapped the password on the wall. Then, the group made their way to the center of the room where all the different years gathered around them.

Blaise's coffee orbs watched Draco as he climbed up on the coffee table to make an announcement.

"My fellow Slytherins, I have very great news." Draco paused dramatically. "The biggest party of the year will be taking place on April 20th, midnight."

A rush of excitement ran about the room as everyone started talking. They knew the biggest party of the year was the Hufflepuff's Bash.

"I will inform all of you where it will be taking place after a few 5th year Hufflepuffs accidently slips it out." The comment earned a few sniggers and smirks.

"So, for now, get a good night sleep because tomorrow will be one of the best nights of your sorry lives!" With that said, Draco and Blaise headed to their dorm that they shared with Theodore Nott.

Blaise rolled his brown eyes at the sight of the pale, tall, skinny, dark haired boy when he entered their dorm.

Theo was reading his Advance Potion-Making textbook.

Like the usual, the dark skin boy ignored Nott as he stripped his clothes away, leaving only his boxers on and laid down on his bed. He could faintly hear Draco as he informed their roommate about the party as Blaise thought about tomorrow night. The only thing he wanted to avoid this year was to wake up with paint all over himself whilst lying in bed, cuddling with a naked Millicent Bulstrode.

* * *

**_Review_**

**_Author's Note: Answer the 2 Questions!_**

**_What house do you prefer to be in? "ME_**? I prefer **HUFFLEPUFF** because no one would ever believe an innocent Hufflepuff would do anything bad or break rules". =}

**_But what House would you think you'll be in? "_**_Slytherin unfortunately" = (._


	2. Count Down

**_Author's Note: _**Sorry it took forever to update. Thanks for the Reviews on Chapter.1!

**Chapter 2**

**Count Down**

**FRIDAY**

**April 20**

**6 am**

**Hufflepuff common room**

Today was the BIG day!

While everyone was sleeping in their warm beds, every Hufflepuff from years five through seven were up and about in their common room, waiting to be ordered around.

A petite girl with golden blonde hair was walking down the stairs as she exited her dorms. She was wearing her black skirt, a short sleeved blouse and a yellow and black stripped thin tie paired with Mary Jane's. A clipboard full of directions was tucked safely under her arms.

"Good morning, everyone." Hannah Abbott greeted her housemates who either smiled back or replied with a small 'Hi Hannah' or 'Good Morning'.

"Is everyone excited for tonight?" Hannah asked cheerily. It lightened everyone's spirit up as they whooped and applaud to present their excitement.

When she got everyone's full attention, Hannah turned serious and took the clipboard out, ready to give out orders.

"Okay... we don't have much time to finish everything that's on this list". She said gesturing at the clipboard. "So let's get to work," with that being said every Hufflepuff took off in different directions. All boys year six and seven headed toward Hogsmeade and pick up all the alcoholic butter beer kegs and over 2 dozen bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Ernie." Hannah called as she grabbed the boy's arm.

"Yes, Hannah?" Her best friend asked as he looked down at her petite frame.

"I have a special job for you." She said for his ears to hear only. "I need you to find Peeves and ask him to be the bar tender again, okay?" Ernie Macmillan nodded and followed the last group of boys out of the common room.

Hannah walked over to a group of ladies; who were in their fifth year after watching the rest decorate the common room. She had told them to head to the kitchens and ask if the house elves would be so kind as to bake sweets and any other snacks that were commonly desired.

She took a pause as she checked over her list.

"Beer kegs; check.

Firewhiskey bottles; check.

Food; check.

Ask Peeves to be bar tender; check"

As she finish checking over her list Hannah spotted Susan Bones, she walked towards her and told her to draw their painting of 'Bees in a field' and another badger as hint for the password in the Prefects bathroom.

Now, the only thing to undone was the music. She spotted a fifth year boy transfiguring a table in to a bar in the far corner of the room with other fifth years helping him.

"Hey Knight!" Hannah hollered followed by the boy who turned his head at the direction of the seventh year girl who led the party.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked while walking up to her.

"I heard you're the person to go to if it's music-related?"

"You heard right. Now, how may I help?" He smiled shyly.

"Would you like to be the DJ?"

The fifth year boy with dark skin and olive green eyes nodded with excitement and ran up the stairs immediately to gather his music, he brought with him from the Muggle world. At the same time, he planned that it was going to be the only music playing tonight because music from the Wizarding World sucked.

Hannah giggled as she watched the excited boy bounce up the stairs. She then decided to seek out a plan to get Snape off their backs tonight. She sighed and gave up after awhile of thinking as she remembered last year's party and wondered how Justin Finch-Fletchley got Snape tied to the Whomping Willow and then laughed to herself as she also recalled that Snape was only in his underwear, screaming his lungs out.

**8:30 am**

**Breakfast**

Luna skipped into the Great Hall and towards her table while twirling her wand. She sat herself down at the far end of the table and waited patiently with a smile on her face for breakfast to start.

Moments later, Luna's favorite breakfast appeared before her. She inhaled the familiar scent and took a bite out of her waffle sandwich.

On the other side of the room at the Slytherin table, Blaise Zabini was observing Luna Lovegood. He watched in fascination and confusion as Luna ate her breakfast and wondered at the strangeness that surrounded the blonde girl, who currently looked like she was snogging her breakfast. Licking his lips unconsciously Blaise thought for a second that he wanted to be that sandwich.

"Blaise!" Draco called out, momentarily interrupting the boy's thoughts.

"What?" Blaise muttered annoyed as he spared a look at his friend.

"What are you eying? Or should I say whom?" The blond smirked.

"Nothing and no one, I was just thinking." Blaise lied without missing a beat.

"About?"

"About how the Hufflepuff's are going to deal with Professor Snape this year." Blaise said immediately.

Draco chuckled and wondered how the Hufflepuff's were going to hold this party without Snape's knowledge seeing as the Professor watches every Hufflepuff like a hawk.

"Let's hope it's something embarrassing." The Slytherin Prince voiced out.

Blaise smirked and walked out of the Great Hall with Draco to class.

**11: 50 am**

**Ten minutes before Lunch.**

Luna couldn't take it anymore. Everyone in Hogwarts, with the exception of the Professors, came up to her for information on the party being held tonight. At first, she didn't mind, but after a while of repeating the same thing over and over again, it got a bit annoying. Now, she's hiding in an abandoned classroom that was once the Muggle Studies room. The sixth year sat cross-legged on the dusty table with her palm covering her eyes and elbows rested on her knees.

'Silence! Finally!' She sighed in relief.

Luna's peace and quiet didn't last long. Someone had just run in and slammed the door shut, followed by a few mutters of locking charms. Luna's grey eyes looked up and landed on the same Slytherin she had came across yesterday.

Blaise leaned against the door and sighed. He was in a similar situation as Luna; the only difference was only Slytherin's asked him. Even so, he felt like hexing anyone in sight who asked.

"Zabini?" A dreamy voice whispered.

Blaise looked up only to see Luna Lovegood staring back at him from where she is. "Lovegood? What are you doing here?"

Luna smiled at him, but didn't answer his question. "Have you realized that you always demand to know what I'm doing every time you see me?" She asked, ridiculing him.

Blaise narrowed his brown eyes and was not in the mood for her mockery. "Just answer the question!" He snapped.

Luna sighed at the lack of humor the boy was expressing, and hopped off the desk. Walking up to the boy she said serenely,

"The same thing as you – Escaping."

**12:15 pm**

**Great Hall**

"'Mione, are you eating that?" Her ginger friend asked as he pointed at her untouched food.

Rolling her brown orbs, she shoved her plate towards her best friend. Then, continued reading her Muggle book with a very pale girl with tattoos all over her face and shoulders on the cover.

"I wonder if Snape knows about it?" Harry voiced out, watching everyone who were secretly chatting about the party tonight.

"Who cares? But when I visited the loo earlier today, I saw the invite on the wall." Ron exclaimed, swallowing Hermione's food.

"Merlin, Ron! No one wants to see your food when you talk!" Hermione snapped as she picked up a green apple and took a big bite.

"Hermione?" Ron said before putting food in his mouth.

"What?" Hermione stated annoyed.

"Look!" Ron chirped and opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out. (It was filled with food.)

"You're disgusting, Ron!" Shouted Ginny and hit her brother on the back of the head before taking her seat next to him.

"So, do you know where it will be held?" Ginny asked her friends.

"Yes, but no idea where their common room is." Ron answered, rubbing his head.

"I do." Hermione said off-handedly, "It's next to the kitchens. It's the portrait with bees flying around a large field."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who had been eavesdropping on their conversation looked at each other with identical smirks and started to spread the word, It traveled fast.

"Do you know where Blaise is at?" Draco inquired as he sat down next to Pansy at the Slytherin table.

"No. Probably fucking some slug." Pansy shrugged and continued to eat her lunch.

Draco rolled his steel orbs and looked around the hall. His eyes landed on the Hufflepuff table first and did not notice anything out of place other than them eating their lunch and chatting. It was as if it was a normal day. The Gryffindor table was the loudest. Merlin knows what they're talking about and Draco did not care. Finally, his eyes moved to the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaws were doing what they usually did during lunch—eating and studying at the same time.

Draco wondered where his best friend ran off to, while he looked back at his Slytherin housemates. He finished his lunch quickly and shrugged Pansy off, ready to go fetch a fifth year Hufflepuff.

**12:27 pm**

**Old Muggle Studies room**

"Would you like something to eat?" Luna asked after both talked about why each of them wanted to be alone. She retook her seat on the dusty Professor table and looked over at a snarling Blaise.

"No!" He snapped. "And while we're in here, don't talk to me, you blood traitor." Blaise snarled and sat down with his back leaning against the door. He hated the idea of being in this room with Loony and especially hated the idea of being trapped._ 'Why won't those gits leave me alone?' _He scowled when he heard the familiar voices of the group who followed him for information.

"Suit yourself." Luna shrugged as Blaise mentally cursed his house mates. "Dobby?" She called softly into the empty room.

Not a second later, the said elf appeared. "Harry Potter's friend, how may Dobby help, Miss?"

"Hey Dobby, can you make me a sandwich?" Luna asked and then whispered to the wide-eyed elf. "And do you mind taking me to the kitchens with you?"

Dobby nodded his head. Then, he looked from the blond girl to the Slytherin seating by the door with his head buried into his arms. "Is Master Zabini not going with Miss?"

"He told me not to talk to him." Luna exclaimed in a hush tone as she jumped off the teacher's deck.

Having to serve under the Malfoy's, years ago. Dobby knew not to deny any of the young Master Malfoy's friend's demands. "Yes Miss." The free elf said and held onto Luna's shirt and popped away.

**12:50 pm**

**Great hall, Gryffindor table**

"Hey guys." Harry's voice ranged out as students started to leave the Great Hall. "Has anyone seen Luna today?"

"Nope!" Fred released a big breath as he watched his plate disappear.

"The last time we saw her, she said that she was hiding from the Nargles and Wrackspurts that keeps following her around." George stated, standing up with the rest of the group following his lead.

"Maybe she went to the library to start her Potions project. You know how Ravenclaws are." Ginny suggested.

"Maybe." Harry muttered, feeling a bit worried about his blonde friend.

"Oh don't worry Harry, she's not a kid!" Hermione exclaimed. "She can take care of herself."

"Yeah mate, what Hermione said." Ron murmured before stuffing some sweets into his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes and dismissed the blond girl from his thoughts. _'One day, all the eating is going to catch up with him.' _Thought Harry as he followed said red head boy and Hermione to their afternoon lessons. The image of a Fat Ron Weasley brought an amused smirk onto his face as he left the Great Hall.

**12:52 pm**

**Old Muggle Studies room.**

Blaise sighed in annoyance after sitting on the ground for more than an hour. Unburying His head from his arm's as his stomach growled with hunger. _'12:52'_ His wristwatch read. _'Lunch is almost over'._ He thought with a frown.

He had almost forgotten that Loony Lovegood was in the room with him. The Slytherin raised a brow as he scanned the room for the whimsical blonde and was confused and startled when he did not see her. He did a double take and wondered where she went because there was no way she could've left the room without walking pass him. Blaise stood up again, but all he saw were the empty, dusty tables and old unused books. He was completely alone.

Blaise left the room wondering where Loony went. He had made sure no one was waiting outside or hiding before exiting the room. _'Today is not a good day.'_ He sighed in annoyance, especially since he was starving and now late for his Charms class. "Fuck!"

**1:07 pm**

**Charms**

Blaise slipped into the room unnoticed even though he was running late. He took the first seat he saw when he entered without looking at the other occupant on the table. He calmed his raising heart and watched startled, as a small, pale hand glided a red velvet cupcake onto his side of the table.

He narrowed his brown orbs and turned his head to look at the student next to him. "Lovegood," He snarled.

Luna didn't look at him until he called her by her last name. "Hello Blaise." The Ravenclaw smiled.

The dark skin boy frowned. He hated that he couldn't unnerve the girl. "What's that for?" He nodded towards the red velvet cupcake.

Luna shrugged. "Well, I thought you might be hungry since you stayed in the empty Muggle Studies classroom for the entire lunch hour."

"I'm not hungry." He lied. He almost succeeded, but his stomach growled in protest.

Luna smiled. "I'll eat it if you are not hungry then." She taunted him and was about to take the cupcake before Blaise stopped her.

"Fine, I'll eat it." He frowned and took the treat, finishing it in one bite.

They returned their attention back to their Professor and did not exchange a single word to one another for the rest of the lesson. Once class was dismissed, Blaise walked over to his group of Slytherin friends and was bombarded with words that asked where he was.

Luna took her time exiting Charms class. She skipped out of the classroom with a smile on her face. She was surprised when she found Blaise leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She looked around confusedly and realized he was waiting for her.

Luna did not let her smile falter and continued skipping past him. Blaise caught her by her arm and stopped Luna in her tracks. "Lovegood-"

"It's Luna." The blond interrupted.

"What?" Blaise asked confused.

"The name is Luna!" She exclaimed and turned her big grey eyes onto him.

"Oh, um, Luna," He stuttered and found himself liking the way her name came out from his mouth. "I want to say thank you for the cupcake."

"You're welcome, Blaise." Luna grinned before she continued to skip down the hall and out of the dark skin Slytherins sight. He felt an amused smirk grace his handsome face. He thought about how strange the girl really was before strolling towards the kitchens where his stomach yearned for.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Preparing

**Chapter 3**

**Preparing**

**3:50 pm**

**Double Potions**

Snape knew something was different about today when he sat in his chair and observed his sixth and seventh years that were finishing their potion-brewing task. His dark eyes scanned through the crowd starting from the front of the classroom to the back.

Seated at the front row table were Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang and Hannah Abbott.

A scoff escaped the Professor's mouth and Longbottom jumped, thinking that he was about to comment on his lack of skills in Potions while the other two remained quiet and concentrated. It was the blond girl Hufflepuff that unnerved him. _'That girl is placed in the wrong house.' _Snape thought when his eyes scanned onto the next table.

The table next to Longbottom's groups was the Weasley girl, her boyfriend Dean Thomas and Ravenclaw's Marcus Belby. The Professor smirked amusedly as he knew despite having a good potion brewer in that group; Dean Thomas was as good as his best mate Seamus Finnigan at blowing up potions.

On the second row behind Ginny Weasley's group was the Golden Trio. They were all smiling as they packed up because they were the first group that finished the potion so far in this two-hour lesson.

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew that Ms. Granger had been the one brewing the potion, but he wasn't bothered to give them detention as he had other things in mind.

_'I have to find out what the Hufflepuff's are up to.'_ Snape narrowed his eyes as he scanned onto the next table.

The Hufflepuff's.

Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith and Megan Jones were cleaning up their table. Not a single thing was out of place.

_'Oh… what hardworking, quiet and shy Hufflepuff's.'_ Snape sneered sarcastically in his mind.

Megan was the only one to feel eyes on them. She looked up shyly only to meet Professor Snape's dark eyes that quickly returned to his paperwork.

"Hey Ernie, Zach?" The Hufflepuff girl whispered as she turned around to look at her friends.

"What?" They replied simultaneously as they looked at her.

"Tell me, is Snape is looking at us?' Megan asked quietly with her back facing the Potions Master.

Both Hufflepuff boys gave a confused look, but shrugged it off before looking up to their Professor whom indeed was looking at the group again and then look away pretending to be checking papers again.

"He was." Zach stated, looking back at the tan, brunette girl next to him.

"Why do you ask?" Ernie inquired while putting his bag on the table.

"Because I caught him staring us before." She exclaimed quietly whilst strapping her backpack on.

"You think he's on to us about tonight?" Zach whispered with a questioning brow.

"No!" Megan said looking at the teacher again, quickly before returning to their previous conversation.

_'Merlin, they're up to something.'_ Snape panicked as he looked past the 3rd row of two groups (Group 1 being Edgecombe, Corner and Parkinson and Group 2 being the Patil twins with Seamus Finnigan) and at the last two tables in the back of the room.

Behind the group of one Slytherin and two Ravenclaws were Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. The three Slytherins were playing with a flying paper ball. Smirking, the Professor moved his black orbs to the last table. Now this table confused Severus.

The table beside Malfoy's group was Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Luna Lovegood. The two idiot's and the odd ball. _'Well there goes another group which a T will be given out too.' _Snape snorted amused as the bell ringed out dismissing lessons for this week.

**4:30 pm**

**Dark random corridor**

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shouted a scared fifth year Hufflepuff boy, as he hung upside down in midair with Blaise and the gang levitating him.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Knight." Draco sneered. "Where is the Hufflepuff Bash being held at tonight and don't lie to me!"

"Yeah, don't lie to him Knight or I'll hex your balls off!" Pansy threatened, pointing up at the Hufflepuff's private area.

All the boys looked at the only Slytherin girl with them. They all thought she went a little too far with that threat.

"Calm down Pansy!" Blaise snapped as he walked past her and right up to the boy hanging upside down looking terrified. "Look, Ian." Blaise started in a calm friendly voice seeing as he was the one with the most patience out of all his friends. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to know where the party will be at tonight and once you tell us, we'll let you go."

"You'll let me go unharmed if I tell you where the party will be at?" Ian Knight asked, looking upside down at Blaise and the other four Slytherin's.

"Yes, you have my word." Blaise nodded, pointing his wand at the Hufflepuff and managed to put him to a normal, upright position.

Once the dark skin, fifth year Hufflepuff's feet were planted on the ground safely, the boy spoke quickly, "It's the portrait with bees flying around a large field and the password is badger. It's next to the kitchens." As soon as the word kitchens came out of his mouth the boy ran away.

"Aww, couldn't we at least beat him up?" Crabbe whined as Goyle nodded his head in agreement, whilst they watched the scared Hufflepuff leave their sight.

**5:00 pm**

**Gryffindor common room**

The Weasley Twins came into the common room grinning from ear to ear.

"What's that?" Harry asked suspiciously as he eyed the small black box in Fred's hands.

"This is what Muggle's call a video camera." George answered taking the item out of the box.

Ron; who was seating across from Harry, raised a questioning eyebrow at his brothers.

Fred and George looked at one another, wondering if they should explain more about the camera or not. With a shrug, they said, "Remember we told you how wickedly awesome the parties were, but we could never recall what we ended up doing?" The listening pair nodded and the Twins continued, "Well, now we will remember everything because everything tonight will be recorded for us to watch the following morning." George smirked proudly as Fred turned the camera on.

"How exactly does that camera work on Hogwarts ground?" Ron asked curiously. "I thought Muggle inventions didn't work here."

"They don't, but the is a wizard camera". Fred stated as he took out his wand and tapped the black camera making it come to life and fly up into the air.

"It follows us everywhere we go." George boasted while walking up the stairs with his twin and the camera floating after them.

"All I can say is that I want to watch those videos tomorrow." Harry smiled as he popped a Pepper Imps into his mouth. It had caused his mouth to emit smoke and fire followed soon after.

Ron nodded in agreement before making a disgusted expression "Gross vomit!" He scowled while spitting out the green candy from Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

**6:00 pm**

**Library**

As Blaise walked into the library, he took a seat on an empty table near the Dark Arts' section. He had suspected that not a lot of people, students in particular, would appear in the library and he had guessed correctly. There were only a few of its usual students. The three groups of Ravenclaw students took up the center of the library to do homework and Mudblood Granger, who had hid herself in the Restricted Section whilst reading a thick tome. Sighing, Blaise took out his DADA book and started to read.

Luna Lovegood was serving her detention she had received from Professor McGonagall last week. The detention she had received was for going into class late with no shoes on. She had told the old Transfiguration Professor that the Nargles had taken them. McGonagall had thought the whimsical blonde was lying and everyone present laughed at her. That was how she landed in detention.

Presently, she was in the library, serving that said detention. The Ravenclaw smiled satisfied as she continuously returned books to their rightful shelves. The whimsical blonde did not notice the dark skinned Slytherin as she strode past him with her stacks of books floating behind her towards the Dark Arts' sections.

"What the bloody hell!" He snarled when a floating book hit his head. He turned around furiously to fault whoever hit him, but only the view of a skipping blonde who was returning the books greeted him. "Lovegood?"

Luna heard her last name being called as she watched in fascination, as a thick volume returned to its original place high up on the shelves. Luna turned her attention away from the books and looked at Blaise briefly with a smile before returning to her task.

Blaise looked at her confusedly. "Not even a 'Hello, Zabini', Lovegood? Where are your manners?"

Luna continued to return the books to their rightful places as she spoke softly. "Why? What's the point?"

"What do you mean why?" Blaise scowled while rubbing his sore spot where the tome and his head collided. "At least you should say you're sorry! Your book hit me in the head."

The blonde paid no mind on the tone that the Slytherin spoke to her with. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes, I think books have their way of tricking people." She whispered with wide eyes as she looked at him. "Haven't you ever wondered where a book goes when you needed it most?"

"No." Blaise said incredulously, his DADA task had flown out of his mind.

"You should wonder about it sometime. Why is it when you need a book you can't find it? But when it's no use to you, it's in the most obvious place?"

"I'll keep that in mind, Lovegood." The Slytherin Prefect snorted.

"Oh, you asked me why I didn't say hello," with a nod from Blaise; Luna continued, "What's the point of it when I know what you're going to say?"

The dark skinned boy raised a brow and leaned back onto his chair. "What exactly was I going to say then?"

She took a deep breath nervously before stalking up to the seated Slytherin. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and her lips slowly curved into a smirk as she looked down at Blaise.

Blaise looked at her with narrowed eyes, wondering what she was going to say and do. The blonde had a strong determination in her grey eyes then, Blaise felt himself shocked and surprise about the way she was acting towards him.

"What are you doing here, Lovegood?" Luna snarled. Her usually dreamy and light voice was taken over by harsh and cold words as she attempted to impersonate Blaise.

The Slytherin eyebrows shot up at the way Lovegood spoke to him. "Is that how I always act when we bump into each other?"

"Yes." Luna's soft, sweet voice ringed into Blaise's ears as he reminded himself that he never wanted to hear the Ravenclaw snarl ever again in this lifetime.  
As he was caught up in his thoughts, our favorite blonde skipped away and continued with her hour long detention.

**7:00 pm**

**Gryffindor boy's dormitories**

The Weasley Twins lazed around their dorm preparing for tonight's party, which was in 5 hours from now.

"Who's going to be our lucky victims tonight, George?" Fred asked his twin whom was levitating himself in mid air for fun.

"How many spy cameras do we have?" George inquired. His concentration was temporarily broken and fell 4 feet to the ground, causing Fred to laugh in amusement.

"We have three." Fred snickered as George got up from the floor. "Well, four if you include our camera."

George sighed deep in thought while pulping down on Fred's mattress. "I say victim number one should be Hermione Granger."

"Agreed." Fred smirked as he laid on his bed. "After a couple of drinks, she gets very entertaining."

"I'll say. Remember the time we were all drunk in Ron's room?" George said smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, so drunk at one point and we dared her to pour Firewhiskey into Crookshanks bowl." Fred laughed.

"Poor, Crookshanks." George chuckled while shaking his head. "Nothing is more entertaining than see a drunken Kneazle trying to walk."

Fred sat up quickly and looked at his brother. "No. The most entertaining part was when Hermione started freaking out when she thought Crookshanks was talking to her."

That memory caused both boys to burst into fits of laughter.

After their laughter died down, George said breathlessly, "Who's going to be victim number two?"

"We both know it can't be Ron because he's a crying drunk." Fred stated as his doppelganger nodded in agreement.

"He cried watching that Muggle movie in Hermione's room, about that red head mermaid that lost her voice when she became human." George laughed causing his brother to laugh as well.

"What about Harry?" Fred questioned after he stopped laughing.

"Nope," George shook his red head. "That boy wants one thing and one thing only when he's drunk."

"Pansy Parkinson," The twins said simultaneously whilst rolling his eyes.

After spending a minute thinking, both Fred and George's head snapped up giving each other identical smirks before voicing out, "Neville Longbottom."

"Now all we need is victim number three." Fred exclaimed frustrated.

"That's going to have to wait." George said looking at his watch that read _7:55 pm_. "Dinner starts in five."

Hiding their camera and three spy cams in their booby-trapped dorm, both Weasley Twins left to join their housemates for dinner.

"I have to say, mom forcing us to return to school has an upside to it." Fred smirked as he walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Agreed, we should thank mom once we get home." George grinned evilly as he followed Fred to dinner.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Happy Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the Reviews on Chapter.3. Sorry that it took me so long to update, now read on.

**Chapter 4**

**Happy Severus Snape**

**8:17 pm**

**Dinner, Great Hall**

The Weasley twins were the last ones to arrive at the Great Hall for dinner, but no one paid attention to them. Everyone's attention was on one particular student body- a familiar 6th year Ravenclaw with long blond hair. She was sitting Indian style on top of the Ravenclaw table.

Luna, however, paid no mind to the staring eyes that were directed to her. She ate her dinner slowly, her eyes glued to the Enchanted Ceiling. '1,498-1,499-1,500.' She counted in her mind. "1,500 floating candles." Luna stated with a smile.

Sitting only one table away, a dark-skinned Slytherin was observing Luna's action. _'What the bloody hell is she doing?'_ He questioned himself whilst following the girl's lead, looking up at the ceiling. Blaise turned his attention back to Luna's figure, wondering what was going through the Ravenclaw's mind.

"She's really an odd one." Draco snickered. "Am I right Blaise?"

Blaise narrowed his orbs at the blond next to him. He gave an uncaring shrug when he couldn't be bothered to answer and looked at his plate, not letting his eyes show his wonder.

"Why is Luna on top the Ravenclaw table?" George inquired as he took a sit next to Harry.

"No idea." Harry murmured continuing to eat his dinner. He wasn't in the least bit concerned about his whimsical friend because he thought it was normal behavior coming from her.

"George," Fred leaned over to whisper mischievously into his twin left ear, "I think we found victim number three."

"I think you might be right, Fred." George smirked looking at Luna who was still staring up above.

**8:55 pm**

"Oi, Nott!" Goyle hollered down the Slytherin table.

"Yes, Gregory?" Theodore said annoyed whilst removing his ocean blue orbs off of _The Magical Draughts and Potions _tome in his pale hands. "My name is not Nott, its Theodore. You do know that, right?"

"Whatever," Goyle sneered while sitting himself across from the tall, skinny, pretty boy. "I was just wondering if you're ready for tonight?"

"Why?" Theo inquired arching a dark brow.

"We," Goyle smirked, pointing at himself and Crabbe, "just wanted to know if you were going to get it on with the Mudblood again."

Theo glared at the two fat boys across from him. There was only one Mudblood everyone in Slytherin talked about- Hermione Granger. Theo narrowed his eyes before snarling "NO!" However, before the dark haired Slytherin could mutter another word, Pansy Parkinson, who sat next to him, started giggling.

"Pity, you two make a perfect nerdy couple." Pansy teased, which caused Greg and Vince to laugh out loud.

Without wasting his time and energy to talk back, Theo grabbed his book and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"We were just joking!" Pansy shouted before burst into a new fit of giggles.

Outside the Great Hall, the Slytherin was fuming. Theodore hated it when they taunted him about last year's party, when he accidentally hooked up with Granger. "_I was fucking drunk!"_ He snarled in his mind whilst unwillingly reminiscing that night.

_After witnessing Weasel getting trashed- _at this memory, Theo cracked a smirk whilst walking down the hall to the dungeons-_ he sat down alone. Draco had dared him to finish a whole bottle of Firewhiskey but left before Theo could finish the bottle. So now, here he was, feeling woozy, alone in the midst of the party. He was extremely surprised when he felt a girl stumbling onto his lap. She must've thought he was a chair._

_"Oh... I'm sorry." The girl slurred, but she was making herself comfortable on his lap. She didn't seem to mind that she was sitting on someone because she was running her hands up his well-toned chest and then wrapped them around his neck. "What are you doing here all alone, handsome?" Her foggy brown eyes meeting his own._

_Theodore's mind was spinning with the aftereffects of the whiskey. Now, everything in his mind was hazy. So, the only thing he was trying to do was to focus on the girl on his lap. "Nothing... just, just waiting for someone as beautiful as you, Granger." His drunken self replied, a lazy smirk apparent on his face._

_"Well... look who's lucky." Hermione giggled as Theo's arms snaked around her waist and brought her closer._

_The Slytherin smirked. Without another word being said, he snogged the Golden girl's large brains out._

_The two drunken students lost the track of time as things got more heated. Granger had moved from sitting on his lap to straddling him. However, their snogging session was cut short when a redheaded drunk yelled out her name._

_"Hermione!"_

_Neither Hermione nor Theodore heard the shout because of the loud music playing around them and continued on snogging. As Theo's hands gripped her bottom, it made the Gryffindor Princess moan. However, her moan was ripped from her throat and transformed into a yelp._

_"What are you doing with him?" A very heavily intoxicated Ron Weasley shouted over the music as he stumbled towards them._

_Theodore didn't know what happened at first. One minute, he was snogging Hermione Granger and then the next someone had ripped her out of his arms. "Weasley," he snarled as he tried to stand up without falling over, "release her now! She's not yours."_

_"Exactly, Ronald, let go of me!" Granger shouted in Weasel's face. She was getting a little sober._

_"No, you're coming with me." Weasley huffed and started to pull Granger with him. "And away from that snake."_

_The Slytherin watched as Granger yelled and tried to yank her hands out of Weasel's grip but the Weasel did not seem affected. Theo glared at the redhead's back and muttered a Full Body-Bind spell. He laughed maniacally when the redhead fell face first onto the floor, amazed that his aim was still good when drunk. Laughing, he made his way slowly towards Hermione who stared confusedly at her fallen friend by her feet._

_"Are you OK?" Theo muttered, trying to balance himself as Hermione nodded a yes._

_He muttered the counter spell after realizing Weasley's anger had subsided. He watched the Weasel's attempt at getting up from the floor and laughed when he fell down and passed out drunk._

_"You think he'll be OK?" Hermione questioned concern as Theo grabbed her right hand._

_"Don't care." He sniffed. Returning to the same arm chair with her and continued with their previous activity, but they did not fail to notice Thomas and Finnigan drawing penises on the passed out Ron Weasley and lining his body with empty bottles._

Amused at what happened to Weasley that night, Theo stepped into the Slytherin common room and went straight to his dorm to continue his reading on Magical Draughts and Potions to let time pass._ Maybe snogging Granger again wouldn't be so bad._ He thought.

**9:15pm**

**Fifth floor corridor**

While skipping her way towards the Ravenclaw Tower, Luna was approached by two Hufflepuff's.

"Luna!" Hannah called, waiting for the Ravenclaw at the fifth floor with Ernie Macmillan.

"Hello Hannah! Hello, Ernie!" The blond smiled, coming to a stop in front of them.

Ernie smiled as he leaned on the stone wall while Hannah waved. "Hello, Luna," The Hufflepuff smiled. "We both know you have patrolling duties tonight with Wayne Hopkins, so we wouldn't keep you for long."

"Alright," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"We need your help!" Ernie exclaimed, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, what can I help you with?" The Ravenclaw smiled, waiting patiently.

"I told you she'd help us." Hannah murmured to her housemate before facing the blond girl once again. The other Hufflepuff rolled his eyes as his best friend started to speak.

"As you might know by now, we are throwing our annual party tonight," Hannah paused, watching Luna nodded. "Well... We need your help to get Snape off our back tonight and we have a brilliant plan on how to do it."

"I will love to help, but does Wayne know what's going on?" Luna questioned.

"Of course, Wayne is already informed since he is a Hufflepuff". Ernie said eying Luna's odd pieces of jewelry around her neck.

"That's wonderful, now may I ask what the plan is?"

**9:45 pm**

**Gryffindor common room**

Bringing down the box with all the magical cameras, Fred and George set aside all the instructions and warning labels without reading it.

"What are you going to do with all those cameras?" Ron inquired, looking into the box whilst the twins set up one of the four cameras on top of the coffee table, intentionally interrupting Harry and Ron's chess game.

"This baby," George pointed toward the large camera, "is ours."

"As for these three spy cams," Fred stated, pointing to the three cameras inside the small box, "are for our three lucky victims."

"Lucky indeed." George smirked as Fred took out a spy camera.

Harry raised a dark brow. "Who are the three victims?"

George looked over at one of the large armchairs where Neville Longbottom sat quietly, reading his Herbology book. "Neville." George said.

"Neville?" Harry questioned confused, wondering why of all the other student body, he was picked out.

"Correct. He's a complete different person when he's piss drunk, you see." Fred explained in hush tones to prevent said person to overhear.

"That's why we picked him. When he drinks, shy, clumsy Neville Longbottom is no longer there."

"And we lo-o-ove drunk Neville." Fred grinned, purposely dragging out the 'o' in love.

The twins chuckled at the same time. "Remember that one time after we told him that he was on fire after he ate rum cake? He ran through the common room naked trying to put it out." George smirked.

"Yeah, he woke up the whole Tower." Ron laughed as Hermione walked into the room and took a seat next to Ron while all four boy burst out laughing at the memory.

"Who is victim number 2, then?" Harry smiled as Hermione asked, "What's so funny?"

The twins both turned their heads towards Hermione's direction and said simply, "Her."

"Me?" Hermione questioned confused.

"Her!" Ron and Harry repeated together with amusement and humor in their voice.

"Yep." Both Fred and George said popping the P.

"Wait, what?" Hermione frowned, hating being out of the loop.

"Don't worry, Granger. You'll find out soon enough." Fred smiled mischievously, grabbing spy cam #1 and walking towards Neville.

"As for victim Number 3," George butted in, grabbing the camera box and stood up, "we chose Ms. Luna Lovegood."

**10:30 pm**

**Patrolling**

After getting informed about the plan, Luna returned to her dorm to do some much needed homework. When she was done, Luna left the Ravenclaw Tower to meet her patrolling partner, Wayne Hopkins on the sixth floor, near the abandoned boy's bathroom.

"Hello Wayne." Luna smiled, greeting the Hufflepuff who was leaning against the wall.

"Hello Luna, are you ready... for ... you know." The boy with light blond-brown hair, hazel warm eyes and tan skin whispered, somewhat nervously.

"Snape will have no idea what is coming to him." Luna stated dreamily before grabbing the Hufflepuff's hand and skipping down the corridor.

Coming around a corner, both 6th year perfects saw their potion master strolling ahead of them. Quietly, Luna removed her wand from behind her ear and pointed at their Professor, muttering the charm.

The spell hit Snape directly on his back. Wayne watched with baited breath as Snape stilled in the middle of the dark corridor, looking straight ahead. "Did you say it right?" He whispered by her ear fearfully, thinking something went wrong.

Luna smiled, but before she could say anything, a small, unusual sound echoed in the corridor.

"What was that?" Wayne asked, looking around.

"It's a giggle." Luna stated simply, before the noise they previously heard turned into hysterical laughter.

"Is that Snape? Laughing?"

"Yes." Luna said, smiling satisfyingly.

"Wow, that's…creepy!" Wayne exclaimed in amazement as Luna pulled him down the corridor towards their laughing Professor Snape.

"My cheering charm work wonderfully." Luna gushed as Snape continued to laugh.

"Pro… Professor." Wayne stuttered, hesitantly grabbing the Ex- Death Eaters shaking shoulder.

"Well, hello you two." Giggled Snape.

"Hello," Luna smiled, "Sir, may we ask a question?"

"Shoot," the Professor smiled. "Get it? Shoot?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Yes… Well… Professor..."

"Please, call me Severus." Snape corrected.

"Of course Severus," Luna grinned. "Say, you have two choices."

"Alright." He replied in a cheerful tone.

"Would you rather be tied to the Whomping Willow again or shipped out on a mattress out on the Black Lake?" Luna said as if this was a normal conversation.

"You're hilarious Luna," Snape laughed but Luna didn't blink an eye. "But if I had to choose, I'll say the Black Lake because tied to the Whomping Willow last year was very uncomfortable," Snape rambled on.

"Your cheering charm is really strong." Wayne muttered to Luna before they followed the happy, skipping Potion Professor down the hall and towards the doors that led to the outside.

"What now?" Severus asked, looking out onto the Black Lake with a wide, excited smile.

Luna pulled a leaf off the grass, transformed it into a queen size mattress and levitated it onto the water.

While the Ravenclaw slowly lowered the mattress onto the water, Severus walked over to Wayne. "Do you dye your hair?"

"What?" Wayne questioned, unconsciously running a hand through his hair.

"It's light brown and honey blond. How's that possible?"

"I don't know. It's my natural color." Wayne frowned as Snape played with the boy's soft straight hair.

"It's so light and soft." Snape smiled.

"Will you please stop that?" Wayne squirmed. "I'm feeling very uncomfortable Professor."

"Sorry, my boy." Snape apologized and then looked back towards the castle. A smile formed on his face as his saw one of his student's from his house come towards them. "Hello Blaise!" He shouted cheerfully.

"What are you two doing with my Head of House?" Blaise inquired as Luna finished putting the mattress on the water and turned to face him while the other Hufflepuff hid behind her as best he could.

"They're going to ship me away!" Snape said, jumping up and down with excitement.

Blaise raised a brow "Cheering charm?" He questioned.

The blond girl nodded before asking Snape, "You ready?"

"Of course, but hold on to this for me. Don't want them to get wet, now do we?" Snape grinned and started to pass his wand, cloaks, shirt, shoes and trousers to Luna. "Now, I'm ready." He said, standing only in a pair of black boxer shorts.

Both Hufflepuff and Slytherin boys gave a disgusting look before looking away from their naked Professor.

Luna took his hand and led him to the edge of the shore. Then she shrank his belongings and tucked them into her pocket. "You have a fit body, Severus."

"Why thank you Luna. Being a Death Eater and a Spy for the Order, let's just I had to be in very good shape." Snape said, stepping onto the mattress and sat down at the center.

"Well here you go Severus," Luna said as she handed him a pillow and a blanket that she transfigured from two little rocks.

"Oh, thank you dear," He smiled as laid down whilst Luna and Wayne pushed the mattress further away from the shore. "Have a great time at the party tonight!" Shouted Snape.

"We will!" Luna shouted as she waved before leaving with both boys back towards the castle.

**11:25 pm**

**Slytherin common room**

Only students from fifth year and above were awake. They were rushing past each other to get dress for the party being held in 35 minutes.

"Draco, hurry up!" Blaise yelled as he rested his bum on the couch, waiting for his best mate with the other Slytherins.

"You cannot rush perfection, mate." Draco smirked, coming down the stairs to the common room.

Blaise rolled his eyes and, a bit peeved that he just sat down and had to stand back up. "Let's go." He smirked, leading the Slytherins to the party avenue with Draco Malfoy.

**11:35 pm**

**Ravenclaw common room**

Cho Chang ran down the Ravenclaw stairs, her hair knotted with the needles of her brush. "My hair won't work with me." She wailed.

Luna watched as Padma tried to fix it, but failed drastically.

"I'm not going to the party looking like this." Cho stated, pointing to her frizzy hair.

Luna shrugged and walked up to both of the girls. "I can help," she said confidently.

"NO! You might burn it!" Cho screeched, backing away from Luna, her hands clutching her hair.

"Oh come on Cho, everyone is waiting on you!" Padma cried in frustration. "Just let her fix it so we can go."

"Fine, but if Luna burns my hair you're dead Padma." Cho threatened as Luna took her wand, which was holding her hair, up.

Cho watched with envy as Luna's long blond hair fall swiftly down when her wand was removed. Slowly, she closed her eyes for Luna to work on her hair.

"There done," Luna dreamy voice ranged into Cho's ears.

"Padma, please tell me she did not burn it off." Cho pleaded, almost afraid for the answer.

"No, it's beautiful! Now, can we go?" Padma said impatiently, and then she looked at her wristwatch. "We have only 25 minutes."

**11:45 pm**

**Hufflepuff Common Room**

Hannah was ecstatic when she heard Ernie and her plan went well. Now, standing at the center of the common-room-now-turned-dance-floor as everyone else hurried with last minute details. Looking around the room, Hannah saw Peeves floating over towards the bar. On the over side of the room, Ian the DJ was starting to play some Muggle music.

Ernie took out his wand and pointed it towards the ceiling making the room glow and light up with neon colors.

"Now, this looks like a party." Hannah smiled as she walked over to the food and grabbed a brownie, popping it in her mouth.

As Ian cranked up the volume on the music, all Hufflepuff's grabbed a Butterbeer and stood around the dance floor.

"Cheers on a job well done!" Hannah shouted, getting the party started.

**11:55 pm**

**Gryffindor common room**

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Yelled the shrill voice of Hermione, rage written in her tone of voice. "Why are camera's following Neville and I around?"

"Merlin, I think we should've read the manual that bloody invisibility charm wore off." Fred frowned at his twin.

George shrugged and stood up. "Look Granger, the camera will be gone by tomorrow. Plus we can't talk right now- we have to go find Luna." George said as Fred stood up with him and left the common room quickly, their camera floating after them.

A string of curse words flew out from Hermione's mouth, and she blabbed to Neville about how she just couldn't get rid of the cameras no matter how hard she tried.

"Oh cheer up, Hermione!" Harry said.

"Yeah, it's time to leave anyway." Ron smiled, putting him arm around her shoulders and leaving the tower.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them, and scowled. _'I need a Butterbeer and fast.'_ she thought.

**11:58pm**

Walking towards the kitchens, the Golden Trio and the Slytherin group met.

"Where the bloody hell is that portrait with bees flying around a large field?" Draco snarled, accidently bumping into Harry in the dark.

"Watch it!" Draco sneered, his wand pointed at Harry. "Oh it just you Potter." He added with disgust when he could make out the dark-haired boy's features.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy." Harry said sarcastically.

"The portrait is right here." A dreamy voice said in the dark. Everyone's head turned towards the voice and saw a petite figure's silhouette. Behind her, excited students were chattering, staying close to the walls.

Harry smiled at his friend while Draco sneered, already annoyed and bored of the Trio's 'company'.

"Lovegood." Blaise stated. He was not at all surprised that she found the Hufflepuff's Common Room first.

"Can we go in now?" Theodore asked standing next to Hermione. "Or are we just going to stand out here like a bunch of idiots?"

Luna turned to the painting of the bees saying the password. "Badger."

The portrait door opened and the music was the first to reach everyone's ears. Without missing a second, Theo entered immediately with the Ravenclaw's following behind him. Luna stepped to the side, allowing people to move past. The Gryffindor's went in, then finally the Slytherin's.

"You know Lovegood; you're going to have to teach me how to do that." Blaise said. They were the last ones out in the corridor.

"Do what?" Luna asked looking at the tall, dark skin Slytherin holding the door open for her.

"The appearing out of nowhere thing," he smirked.

Luna smiled at him, "Alright," She said, turning to enter the crowded common room.

"Hold on!" Blaise rushed, grabbing her arm in the process. "What's with the camera?" He asked curiously, jerking his head at the floating camera's direction.

Luna's clear grey eyes left his pretty face and looked up above, frowning softly. "I don't know. The camera has been following me ever since I bumped into the Weasley Twins." She shrugged and walked into the party, leaving Blaise in the dark.

Blaise shook his head whilst smirking with amusement. He followed right behind Luna towards the party. Right as the clock stroke midnight

* * *

**Review**


	5. PARTY! Pt1

This story is now rated M.

For future explicit language and adult themes.

**Chapter 5**

**PARTY! Pt.1**

**12:01 am**

Engulfed by the loud Muggle music player, Blaise watched as Luna faded into the huge crowd that had gathered in the center of the room. They were all dancing- half of them were probably wasted already. Smirking amusingly, Blaise realized that though he could not see Luna, the camera that floated after her was still very visible. As he arrived to the bar, the Slytherin grabbed a stool and sat himself down.

"What can I get you, Zabini?" Peeves asked as he made two drinks for two 6th year Ravenclaw boys.

"Whiskey on the rocks." The Slytherin stated, resting his elbows on the bar table.

"Coming right up!" The poltergeist replied and proceeded to make Blaise's drink.

Blaise turned to face the dance floor to look around the Hufflepuff common room. To the left of him was a large group of students surrounding a table with 10 red cups with Firewhiskey and Muggle beer mixed together at both ends of the table. Blaise watched with faint excitement as Zacharias Smith threw a tiny ball into one of the cups. Amusingly, Blaise and the others watched as Marcus Flint snatched the cup up angrily that the ball fell into and downed the throat-burning drink before continuing the game.

Rolling his orbs, Blaise turned back to the bar just as Peeves set his drink in front of him. Everyone knew that Hufflepuff's were impossible to beat at beer pong but that didn't seem to stop his housemate from trying.

* * *

After having two or three beers and one shot with Ron, Harry walked onto the dance floor, leaving a drinking Ron in his wake. The Gryffindor really enjoyed the music the DJ was playing. Then the song changed from some female rapping—_Raah Raah_—it sounded like a dungeon dragon in Harry's opinion—to another popular Muggle song.

Harry stopped at the centre of the floor, bobbing his head to the beat before dancing. His arms were out in front of him; he bent his knees and leaned from side to side as his elbow moved up and down while he sung the song

_"They be like Smoove (what?)_

_Can u teach me how to dougie?_

_You know why?_

_Cause all da bitches love me (aye!)..."_

Running his right hand through his tousled hair, he repeated the same with his left hand. Harry didn't notice a circle forming around him as he danced on. His housemates were cheering him on.

Annoyed at the pushing and shoving on the dance floor, Draco snarled when the next person stepped on his foot. "Watch where you're going!" Draco shouted at a Ravenclaw girl with fiery hair, his partner forgotten. The slightly tanned Ravenclaw glared at him before turning her attention back to the center of the floor.

Looking about, Draco was annoyed at the fact that the girl didn't apologize. Then, he noticed a circle that formed around a boy who was dancing in a weird fashion.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Draco snapped at no one in particular.

"That's Harry Potter," said the Ravenclaw who had, moments ago, bumped into him.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" He questioned.

"The Dougie," she rolled her honey orbs.

"The what?"

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know it." The girl, Lexie Axeton, stated before elbowing her way to the front to get a better look at the Boy-Who-Lived, but not before her leave she insulted the blond Slytherin. "Stupid close minded inbred."

* * *

On the other side of the enlarged common room, where a small resting area was located, laid a shirtless Cormac McLaggen on a enlarged coffee table.

"Come on Davis! I don't have all night to lie on this table waiting for you!" Snapped Cormac as he watched the Slytherin on his left sneering at him

A tipsy Tracey Davis, who was dared to do a body shot off McLaggen, tied her blonde hair in a bun hastily, but not before a slow smirk graced her beautiful face. Non-verbally, she accio-ed a bottle of vodka and poured half the bottle on the Gryffindor's toned chest.

Tracey licked her lips as her eyes traced the liquor that was heading in different directions on his body. Lowering herself to her knee, Tracey decided to tease the boy. Ever so slowly, the Slytherin licked her way down his stomach. When she got to where the vodka collected at his belly button, she sucked it all up as she locked eyes with Cormac's own lustful ones. Then she worked her way up. Slowly, she flicked his left nipple, making it hard. The sly Slytherin heard the boy stifle a groan as she continued up his neck and towards his left ear before coming face to face with him. She smiled innocently at the lusty Gryffindor and bit her lips—she was only inches away from his parted lips.

"You know McLaggen, I've never kissed a Gryffindor before," Tracey whispered, her eyes settling on his lips.

"You should try it," Cormac breathed out, staring at her, though his vision was hazy from all the drinking. "You'll love it."

"Yeah," the Slytherin girl smirked and leaned away, "but not with you." She pulled the closest Gryffindor boy nearby and kissed him.

Dennis Creevey was waiting for the petite girl to finish her dare when he was yanked forward. His eyes widen with surprise and before he knew it, his lips were on hers.

Tracey bit Dennis' lower lip before pulling away. Turning back to McLaggen, she wasn't the least bit surprise that he was glaring daggers at the both of them.

"You're right," she smiled smugly. She stood up and still had a firm grip on a flabbergasted Dennis' shirt. "I do love it." Then, she turned back to Dennis, who didn't know what to do, as she captured his lips with her own. Startled by the second surprise, he stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. Tracey did not care about blood status at the moment and Dennis dismissed the thought of them being in rival houses as they explored each other.

**One Hour Later**

Back at the bar, down six stools from Blaise Zabini sat Ron Weasley. The redhead was completely wasted.

"Oh Ron! You've had too much!" Hermione exclaimed, taking the Muggle beer away from his hands.

"No, I have-" He burped as he stood up unsteadily, "not."

"Yes, you have!" The Golden Girl scowled. She grabbed hold of his waist and helped him towards the resting area, where the dare game was still going on.

Not bothered to argue with his best friend, he let himself be guided to a couch and sprawled all over it. He then looked up at Hermione blankly before cracking a smile. "What's—with that?" He pointed at the floating item above her head.

"It's your brothers' spy cam, Ronald. Remember?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" He chuckled.

Sighing, Hermione ordered Ron to stay where he was and that she was to be back with a cup of water for him. She couldn't believe she had left her wand back in the Gryffindor Tower!

Ron just laughed as an unhappy Hermione Granger stalked back to the bar.

Unknowingly, she came up right beside Theodore Nott and ordered a cup of water.

"What's wrong with you, Granger?" The owner of a smooth, slick voice inquired. "What's with the floating camera?"

She gave him a quick glance saying, "Ron" and she looked at the contraption above her head. "I... she paused before frowning, "don't ask."

"I should've guessed about Weasel and people must have asked you already about the camera," Theo smirked before ordering two tequila shots and had received them before Hermione got her water. "Well then, bottoms up." The Slytherin smirked and passed the shot to Hermione before holding his up.

Hermione raised her eyebrow as Theo waited for her to raise her shot glass. Shrugging, she took the shot and tapped Theo's glass before downing the liquor that burned down her throat. The second their shots touched the bar table, it disappeared and Peeves floated over to hand the water to Hermione.

"Well, see you around, Nott." She said, smirking at her little joke before returning to where she left her friend. However, when she arrived with water in hand, Ron was long gone.

"Fantastic," Hermione scowled. "That's what I get for being a good friend!" Rolling her eyes annoyed, she did not particularly care about the tall redhead's whereabouts as she walked back towards the Slytherin nerd at the bar. She was the one who offered the drink this time. She needed more than just one shot, four beers and three jell-o shots.

"Back so soon?" Theo questioned as he nodded thanks to her for the blue drink called Blue Motherfucker.

"Just be quiet and drink." Hermione snarled annoyed and finished her drink.

"Feisty." He muttered before downing the Muggle drink.

Even though Ke$ha's 'Blow' song was blasting at the highest volume and everyone was dancing wildly, Hermione had picked up on what he had said. "Whatever" She muttered before her Gryffindor bravery kicked in and grabbed a hold of his long pale hand. "Come on Theodore Nott. Let's dance."

Before he was able to mutter words of protest, Hermione Granger had already dragged the tall, slim Slytherin onto the dance floor and started dancing.

After the song finished, Theo's mind still throbbed. The drinks he had with Blaise and Draco earlier had caused this. Theo snaked his arms around Hermione's slime waist, bringing her close. His right leg in between her thighs as Hermione's right leg stroked over his lower half.

The Slytherin's blue eyes were strained on her as her right hand slithered its way up his chest. Holding onto his neck, Hermione sang along to the new song—which was slower than the last and very sexual.

_"(Ooooo, you think you invented sex)_

_(Boy you think you invented sex)_

[ Hermione singing Keri Hilson part with her eyes closed:]

_I'm bout to re-invent sex_

_Keri got em like who's next?_

_And ima make it my duty_

_to have you so wooosy_

_You think I invented Ex,_

_(Yea) Some say it aint nothing new under the sun_

_You never seen a bitch do what I done_

_When your soldier's at attention_

_And my loving is the mission_

_Boy missionary's no good._

_On my body like you knockin on wood._

_And if any one of yall in here could._

_(I wish I could)_

_Get Miss Keri Babbyyy!_

By now, Theodore was starting to sweat as his heartbeat accelerated. All the while, Hermione opened her eyes and locked her left hand with her right around his neck, bringing their forehead together.

Her warm brown eyes and his haunting, yet beautiful blue orbs clashed. This time, he knew she was singing to him.

_Back to ya crib_

_Upstairs in ya bed_

_Boy would I think?_

_Boy would I think?_

_Boy would I think?_

_Boy would I think?_

_If you pull back them sheets_

_Ya climb on top of me_

_Boy would I think?_

_Boy would I think?_

_Boy would I think?_

_Boy would I think?_

_[Trey]_

_You gone think I invented sex..._

Forgetting all about the camera that floated around Hermione's head, the two very lust-filled teenagers continued to dance sexually with each other even when the song changed. They didn't care about anyone or anything. Only the person that mattered was the person they were dancing with.

* * *

**Review and tell me any random pair that should hook up at this crazy Hufflepuff party.**

**Songs used in story,**

**Roman's Revenge by Nicki Ninaj**

**Teach Me How To Dougie by Cail Swag District**

**Blow by Ke$ha**

**I Invented Sex (remix) by Trey Songz Ft. Usher And Keri Hilson**


	6. PARTY! Pt2

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the great reviews.

Gryffindor Glory, callmedaynuhh, Muffin'sback, Kayla, Ngoc1231, vanou1991, lolz, BritanyJean, Sonikah, potterholic95 and ZophieR .

**Chapter 6**

**PARTY! Pt.2**

_PARTY ROCK!_  
_YEA!_  
_Wooo!_  
_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see yaa!_

_Shake That !..._

**2 AM**

The party continued on heavily even after a fight broke out between Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Both were intoxicated by the Fire whiskeys and were fighting over the last brownie after they consumed some sweets with green stuffing's, which made them felt light and happy about everything.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Blaise scowled, pushing them onto the empty couches by Tracy Davis and Dennis Creevey, who were busy ravishing one another by the wall. "Save what little brains the two of you have and stop eating the spiked sweets! The two of you know Hufflepuffs put chronic in their sweets! Why the bloody hell do you think they're called Huffle-_PUFF_?"

Crabbe and Goyle hung their head low, looking at Blaise's shoes, "Sorry," the two muttered, feeling like little kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Blaise would have kept on yelling, but Luna butted in and helped her two Potions partners. Despite what everyone says, Luna found Crabbe and Goyle very interesting to talk to. "It's alright, Blaise," she placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Here," Luna chuckled at Draco's bodyguards. She broke the brownie, which the two fought over, in half and gave each half to each boy.

"Thanks, Luna." Vince and Greg grinned toothily at the Ravenclaw before leaving. They knew if they'd stay any longer, Blaise would have yelled at them some more.

The blond turned to face Blaise after the two were gone. "Why do you treat them like little children?"

"Because they are!" Blaise scowled, crossing his arms.

"You're a little grumpy," she commented, eying the drink in his hand, "how much did you have to drink tonight?"

"Not enough," the Slytherin sneered, looking at the strangely clothed girl in front of him. The Ravenclaw wore a red-striped top with laced back and purple colored skinny jeans, finishing her look with blue shoes.

"Well, I guess some dancing should lighten you up," Luna smiled at the dark-skinned boy. She took his drink and drank it in one gulp before the empty cup disappeared from her hand.

"So desperate to dance with me, Lovegood?" Blaise smirked light-heartedly.

"I don't know, maybe," the whimsical witch said before sauntering onto the dance floor.

The Slytherin shook his head before following her, passing sweaty bodies to the centre of the dance floor. He didn't know what to make of this girl.

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz  
Or your boozy friends.  
I don't need love, looking like diamonds  
Looking like diamonds_

Blaise had no idea what kind of song this was but all was forgotten when Luna started dancing.

The Ravenclaw flapped her arms as if she was a bird and drew small circles. It almost seemed as if she was exercising, not dancing-Blaise pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing. Everyone else on the dance floor moved away from them.

Then, the DJ's voice rang through the common room. "Requested by Luna Lovegood. This is for you, Moon!"

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

Luna's smile grew as her favorite song blasted through the loudspeakers. Nearly every non-pureblood wondered how she knew the Muggle artist, Rihanna.

Not too far away from the blonde was Ginny Weasley, who winked at the former before returning her attention back onto Dean Thomas. Luna chuckled; mentally thanking Ginny for the Muggle CD, she had given to her for a present last year.

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah_

Luna paid no attention to anyone else as she danced to her favorite song. She didn't even realize Blaise had stepped closer until he rested his hands on her shoulders, startling her and halting her bizarre movements.

"Can't you do anything normal?" he whispered by her right ear as his fingers traveled down her arms, stopping at her wrists.

"Normal's a bit overrated, don't you think?" she smiled up at him.

_Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible If you don't have to go, don't_

Blaise chuckled and lowered his head to rest between her neck and shoulder. "Just feel the beat," he murmured against her skin, eliciting a soft gasp from the blonde. He guided her hands to his neck and locked them in place.

Luna closed her eyes and let the music take over, just as he instructed. His hands trailed down her body and stopped at her waist, holding her so close to him that there was no space between them.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

Luna was nervous and a little aroused. Blaise twirled her around, the heat of the room and the liquor in his system caught up. Their hips swayed together in a rhythm. They were so close to each other, Blaise could not help but to develop dirty thoughts as his hands wandered under her shirt.

Luna smiled, hazy from the drink she had taken from the Slytherin. Luna intertwined their fingers together and raised them above their heads.

"I like dancing with you, Blaise," she whispered in his ear before removing her left hand from his right, "maybe I should ask you to dance next time." She pressed her lips to his cheek lightly. Then she spun around and disappeared into the bodies of the crowded floor before Blaise could bat an eye, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

* * *

Whilst everyone was having a good time whether they were drunk or dancing, Neville Longbottom was hiding from Astoria Greengrass.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath ..._

"Neville!" Astoria whined drunkenly as the Gryffindor ducked down and went around a dancing couple, "you know I'll find you, Longbottom!"

Neville knew he had to get away, but being a light drinker, yet having four drinks earlier that evening…things weren't exactly going as planned. His legs felt heavy and he tripped on a bottle, sending him flying into somebody.

"Watch where you're going," Draco Malfoy snapped as he pulled away from Lavender Brown.

"Sorry," Neville mumbled distractedly as he circled around the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Then, a light bulb lit up in his head. "Can I borrow Lav for a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the girl out of the Slytherin hands and danced away with her before Malfoy could protest.

"Oi! Neville, what do you think you're doing?" Lavender pouted as she tried to keep up with his quick steps to get away, "I was just having fun with dear Draco."

"Sorry, I had to get away," Neville said nervously as he glanced about their perimeter.

"From who?"

"Astoria."

"Why?" Always the curious Lavender exclaimed.

"Remember at last year's party? That the Greengrass sisters and I…"woke up" together or something?" Neville paused looking about to make sure the younger Greengrass hadn't found him yet. If he was to straighten out the rumors himself, why not start with the gossip queen of the school.

"Oh, yes!" Lavender squealed, wanting more information.

"Well, they are somewhat true," they passed Millicent Bulstrode, who had a death grip on the poor Colin Creevey, whose face was stuffed between the Slytherin girl's breast while being forced to dance. "I slept with Daphne…Astoria just watched us."

"Neville!" Lavender gasped in delight. "That's... WOW! , that's wonderful.

"That's not the point!" he blushed. "I'm hiding from Astoria."

"But why?"

"She told me I was hers this year and she couldn't wait to do it in Snape's classroom," Neville told her before spinning both of them past a pair of dancing Ravenclaws, "I thought she was joking the next day. Turns out she wasn't and you know I'm terrified of anything to do with Snape."

"Ha!" Lavender burst out laughing, "You've already touched his students! What difference does it make? "

"Still!"

"Are you a Gryffindor or not?" She giggled forcing the boy to stop dancing and causing him to trip a little, "Be brave, Neville! Face your fears; won't it be fun to know something Snape doesn't know? I mean, he doesn't_ have_ to know something happened in his room!"

Neville opened his mouth to speak but Lavender closed his mouth with her hand, "Nuh uh, just go, Neville," she giggled before taking her leave, all the while thinking that the Patil twins would just_ love_ to hear about this.

Neville sighed as he watched Lavender leave and froze when somebody tapped his shoulder from behind.

"I found you," Astoria smirked, whispering a bit too sweetly in his ear. Neville gulped, Slytherins were never sweet, not unless they had a plan in mind.

"Astoria," Neville said, taking a step back when he turned to face the pretty Slytherin.

"Shh, no more talking, Neville," Astoria pouted before grabbing his shirt. She pulled him away from the dance floor and out the Hufflepuff common room. "I like the camera, by the way," she commented, eying the item flying above the boy's head. "Who knows, it could be useful," she winked over her shoulder at him, dirty thoughts plagued her mind.

She had planned this since last year and she wasn't planning on failing. _'You don't know what I have planned for you, Neville Longbottom,'_ Astoria smirked, leading the nervous boy down the hall towards the dungeons.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Songs used in story**  
**Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO**  
**Sleazy - Ke$ha**  
**Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna**  
**Peacock - Katy Perry**


	7. PARTY! Pt3

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the great reviews.

Gryffindor Glory, callmedaynuhh, Muffin'sback, Kayla, Ngoc1231, vanou1991, lolz, BritanyJean, Sonikah, potterholic95, LadyLilyAshley, crook-spanks, Seida and ki123kay

Very sorry again for the long wait but here's another chapter. Hope you all like.

**Chapter 7**

**PARTY! Pt.3**

Dejected that his night had not gone as planned, especially after Neville Longbottom stole his dancing partner, Draco Malfoy glided towards the bar counter and ordered a very strong drink before finding a seat.

"What's _your_ problem?" Saint Potter scowled, eying suspiciously at the Slytherin who just plopped down next to him.

"Nothing that concerns you, Potter," the blond snarled in annoyance before finishing his drink in one go and asking for another.

"It doesn't look like nothing," the Gryffindor smirked just as Pansy Parkinson walked over to them.

"Hey Draco," Pansy grinned and pecked his cheek. Her face immediately turned into a sneer when her olive eyes landed on the boy beside the blonde Slytherin. "Potter."

"Why hello to you too, Pansy," Harry smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes as memories of last year's party came to mind.

_Bored, he pushed Cho Chang off his lap after a long snog. His mind full of adrenaline and clouded with alcohol, Harry hopped onto one of the bar counters in the Room of Requirements and danced behind a dark haired girl, who happened to be Pansy Parkinson._

_Satisfied that somebody had finally jumped onto the bar to dance with her, the Slytherin didn't bother turning around to identify her partner. She merely took his wrists and guided his hands down her body._

_Anyone who was watching Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter dancing had their eyes glued onto Harry's hands as they guided clumsily, but slowly down Pansy's full breasts, her flat stomach and finally stopped at her hips._

_That was when she finally turned around to look at her partner. If she was surprised, she did not show it. "You're pretty good, Potter." Pansy whispered into his left ear as she leaned into his chest._

"_You," he slurred slightly, "haven't seen anything yet." With that, he spun her around, paying no attention at all to their spectators. He danced with her in a way that had every spectator on the edge and left him or her wanting more._

_Both of them had more drinks than they could count, by then and neither could think straight. It did, however, take themselves by surprise when Parkinson pulled Harry close by his neck and kissed him roughly. Harry froze for a second before responding to her kiss, only to pull back seconds after, causing the Slytherin to whine at the loss of his soft lips. "Let's get out of here," Harry breathed hard as he starred into her eyes with heavy lids._

_Parkinson nodded quickly, and watched as Harry jumped off the bar counter top and made Pansy yelp in surprise when he pulled her down. Taking her out of the Room of Requirement as everyone who watched became disappointed with the end of the show, which was just starting to get good._

_They stopped a few feet from the now vanish door._ "_Where to?" Harry murmured with his arms around her shoulder and hers around his middle as they supported each other's drunken weight._

"_Right here would be perfect," she murmured drunkenly as she feebly pushed him against the wall._

"_Here?" Harry chuckled lowly, then winced as his head throbbed in response when his head and the wall collided from the push she gave him . They stood in the middle of the dark hallway and everything was dead silent, but their heavy breathing. No one would ever think that there was a party going on behind the wall he was now leaning onto._

_Instead of a reply, Parkinson pressed her lips hard against his and leaned her weight onto him. Despite the internal battle within Harry to push Parkinson away now remembering that she is Pansy Parkinson and a Slytherin, his drunken mind overpowered his rational mind when he felt her lips on his neck. She sucked the skin on his neck long enough to leave a mark that would last for weeks._

_Neither cared if they were to be caught or not as they started to remove each other's clothes, which scattered around the 7th floor corridor..._

"Oi! Oi!" Draco snapped his finger in front of Harry's face. "Potter!"

"Oh, shove off," Harry scowled; annoyed that his thoughts of the time he spent with Pansy Parkinson last year was broken.

"I was just wondering if you've suddenly gone loony," Draco raised both hands up in defense, then he wondered dreamily, "Won't it be wonderful if The-Boy-Who-Lived went loony?"

Harry just scowled, there was no point riling himself up during the party when there were _other_ things to do. He smirked at Pansy instead.

The dark haired girl raised a brow and couldn't help but to feel a little nervous from how he was looking at her. Immediately, her eyes widened at the sudden thought of Harry remembering the events of last year. She nudged Draco and nodded towards the crowded dance floor. "You promised to dance with me, Draco!" Then her eyes fell onto the new glass of Fire whiskey in his hand.

"When I'm done with this" Draco said slightly raising his drink before ignoring her and Potter.

"Ugh," she sniffed in annoyance before turning to Harry. "You?" She raised a challenging brow.

_If you say no you are so died…_ that was what first came into Harry's head when Pansy looked at him. He gulped silently at the silent threat before accepting. "Love to, Ms Parkinson." Then he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn't bothered to even comment on this _thing_ going on between his ex-girlfriend-become-best friend and Scarhead.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body, oh_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me, oh_

_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

"What was that?" Pansy questioned furiously as Harry pulled her closer to him once they stepped foot on the dance floor.

"I thought a trip down memory lane would be nice," Harry smirked and looked at her suggestively before giving her a quick spin. Pansy unwillingly let out a soft gasp as her back touched his chest; it was almost… intimate.

She then frowned when the implication of what Harry said registered in her mind. "That was nothing, you do know that right?" She murmured before grinding herself against him. "We were too drunk."

"Funny," he murmured from behind and into her ears, "I don't recall you drinking that much last year. I most _certainly_ don't think you're drunk right now, Pansy." He placed his lips on her shoulder, kissing her cool skin. "I do, however, know that you took advantage of me, Miss Parkinson."

"What?" Pansy stiffened with horror before she turned to face him. "I was just as drunk as you were and if you liked every minute of what we did then I most certainly was not taking advantage of you!"

"Yes, yes," he rolled his eyes before leaning in. "The real question is, did you enjoy it?"

Then, everything else seems to fade.

Pansy could hear her heart thumping in her ears as she tried to search for a good answer while they stood still on the dance floor.

Harry nervously fidgeted with his hands behind his back, but kept his eye contact, daring her to lie.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

She put up a barrier around them, for she didn't want anyone to listen in on them and the music was too loud to have a conversation. "No," Pansy felt a blush crawling up her face as she turned away. She knew she was a bad liar after a couple of drinks. She looked around; she wanted to be anywhere but here right now. She knew that he could see through her lie.

"You can lie better than that, Pansy," he scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the same time. "Why are you so scared?"

"I don't know, " she muttered as she let out a big breath. Another lie. She knew the reason.

Harry's face fell. "You know, ever since that night, there was always something about seeing you with Malfoy that bothered me. When I saw, sometime ago, in the Great Hall, the two of you snogging, I finally understood."

"Understood what?" She frowned looking into his emerald eyes again.

"I was jealous," he laughed humorlessly. "Me. Jealous of Draco Malfoy because he had what I didn't! The girl I've wanted. The girl who couldn't be bothered to even give me the time of the day, even after we had sex in some random corridor!" Harry snapped, upset and no longer wanting to be there, he decided to step away.

Pansy's mouth opened and closed. Her eyes widened. She looked like a goldfish. She watched with disbelief as he walked away from her, completely stepping away from the conversation.

"You foul git!" She scowled the barrier that she had up was now gone, loud music surrounding her . She had no idea where that came from, but it felt appropriate.

Stunned, Harry turned around and faced her. "What?" he shouted over the loud noise.

"So you just decided to walk away?" She yelled. "After everything and you just want to walk away. You're a git, Potter! You think I don't feel the same? Do you have any idea how hard it was to ignore you and to pretend I hate you? I…" she gulped before she whispered, "I just don't want to get hurt."

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

Harry's hard eyes softened before his lips turned up in a small smile. "I promise," he said softly before taking fast strides back towards her "I will never hurt you", and then he claimed her lips. Everything faded once again as they absorbed each other's attention the entire night.

* * *

**REVIEW! The more reviews, the more it motivates me to keep on writing.**

**_Song used_**

**_Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) by Enrique Iglesias_**


	8. PARTY! Pt4

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to all of you that reviewed.

round and round we go, Louise, LadyLilyAshley, sportzdawg, TrueCharlix, sundance1989, Ngoc1231 and vanou1991**.**

**Chapter 8**

**PARTY! Pt.4**

_(Tempo has reached critical level)_  
_(Tempo has reached critical level)_

_Huh... bounce... ooh I like you... bounce..._

_C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce_  
_C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce_  
_C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce_  
_C'mere girl, c'mere girl, let me talk to you..._

Luna Lovegood hopped onto the counter top of the bar and sat herself on the smooth surface, just a couple of feet away from the blonde Slytherin, who was sipping his drink slowly. Luna swung her legs with the rhythm of the heavy beat and bobbed her head as her eyes swept across the room. The Ravenclaw grinned to herself as she witness Harry kiss Pansy before they walked away, hand-in-hand, leaving her sight.

Luna was glad that Harry finally found happiness. After everything he had been through, after everything he's done for the Wizarding World, he deserved happiness and if Pansy Parkinson made him happy, then Luna would stand by his side.

As her eyes continued to look about the room, they landed on Hermione, who was no longer dancing with Theodore Nott, but with Angelina Johnson - George Weasley's girlfriend - instead. _'Hmm, what are the twins up to this time?'_ She thought to herself, but before she could look for them, she heard her name being called.

"Luna Lovegood," someone sang.

Luna looked over her shoulder and was greeted by Peeves, who was smiling mischievously at her. _'Or is he frowning since he's floating upside down?'_ Luna wondered.

"Hello Peeves," she smiled before turning herself to face the poltergeist, her back to the dance floor. "Letting Filch take a break tonight?"

There seemed to be a never-ending war between the care taker and the ghost, something Luna found interesting.

Peeves burst into a deep laughter, as if Luna just told him the funniest joke in the world. "Oh Loony," he chuckled before laying on his side in mid-air, "I've been fighting with Argus for over 25 years, what makes you think that just because I'm here tonight, there won't be any trouble for him?"

Luna shrugged.

The ghost smirked distantly as he thought of the firebombs that he had planted around the campus and how his _'good old friend_' would have to fight them off then proceed to clean up tonight till early morning. He was saddened at the thought of not being able to witness the scene, so he grabbed the closest bottle and took a large gulp.

She then watched in wonder as she watched the liquid wash down him._ 'Why would any ghost take a shot, if it just goes straight through them?'_ Luna hummed thoughtfully.

"So," Peeves grabbed a double shot glass and filled it up to the rim with vodka before handing it to Luna, "I have a problem." He seemed unfazed that liquor just spilled underneath him.

"Oooh, what is it?" Luna asked interested as she drank the double shot, which warmed her up immediately

"Gred and Forge, their brother," Peeves stated before turning his eyes to the ground.

"Ron?"

"I suppose that's his name, anyway, it's the redhead," he teased.

"Well, what about their brother?" Luna questioned.

"Considering he's been down here for the past half an hour…." They both looked down at the unconscious redhead by his translucent feet.

"How did he get here?" Luna questioned, looking at Ron, who was face down on the ground.

"I can't be sure, but he was heavily intoxicated," Peeves nodded, "murmuring something like _'they'll never get me'._ Quite hilarious if you were here."

"Would you like me to move him?" Luna asked.

When the poltergeist nodded, the blonde took her wand that held her long hair together and casted a Levitation spell on Ron.

"Thank you, Loons," he beamed affectionately. She was only the next person after Fred and George that he liked. Another person with bizarre habits and crazy thoughts would keep him company, when it was time for the twins to leave Hogwarts. He smiled at his future partner in crime.

Still having Ron held in her levitation spell, she waved goodbye towards the ghost before she turned to find an empty couch for Ron to lay on. She went around a group of students playing Dare: The Wizarding Way, before resting Ron at the same couch that Hermione had left him hours ago- not that Luna knew that. She lowered the redhead and removed the spell on him. She prodded him with her wand multiple times, attempting to wake him. "Ron?" She called when he stirred and groaned in pain. "Are you alright, Ron?"

Begrudgingly, Ron opened his bloodshot eyes. He saw two Luna's fading in and out, grinning dreamily at him, "What happened?" He asked, grinning stupidly as he sat himself up with some of Luna's help.

"I think you blacked out, Ron." She looked at him with concern as she stood, giving him some space. "You should give the whiskey a rest. You're sure that you're alright?"

He shook his head to clear his vision. He muttered that he was fine before a new song blasted around the room. He grinned excitedly when he remembered that Hermione had showed him something on the tellyfushion thing called a music video with this song playing now.

_That's all you got?_  
_That's all you got?_  
_That's all you got?_

Ron finally stood on his two feet on his third try. Turning to look at his petite blonde friend, "You want to dance?" He asked. He was energetic now- the small 'nap' had recharged his dead battery and he felt more awake than ever before. Without waiting for an answer, Luna found herself being pulled by Ron onto the dance floor.

_I don't put glue sticks in my nose and um..._  
_Get my face pasted to linoleum_  
_Kitchen floor shit_  
_Some college dorm shit_

_Face down in a bloodstained carpet_  
_Get chicks at the farmers' market_  
_White girls buy produce_  
_Take them home make them drink Grey Goose_

Luna shrugged. She might as well sweat all the liquor she had taken. She danced wildly with her wasted Gryffindor friend as she laughed at his clumsy actions. To his credit, he was trying really hard not to fall on his face as he danced. Completely forgetting that everything she did, every move she made was being record.

_Whiteboy wasted_  
_Glue stick pasted_  
_Whiteboy wasted_  
_Glue stick pasted_

_Stupidfacedd_  
_Stupidfacedd_  
_Stupidfacedd..._

Not too far from the jumping Ravenclaw with a camera floating around her and the hammered Weasley was a pair of narrowed dark brown eyes, which burned with jealousy.

The eyes belonged to a dark skinned Slytherin, who glared daggers at the redhead boy, with bitterness etched on his handsome face.

* * *

**Review!**

**_Songs used_**

**_Bounce ft. Justin Timberlake, Dr. Dre and Missy Elliott by Timbaland_**

**#Stupidfacedd by Wallpaper**


	9. PARTY! Pt5

**Author's Note:**

Awesome Reviews, Keep Them Coming Please.

Ngoc1231, MelMalfoy101, LadyLilyAshley, sundance1989, Epona's Chosen, Rin Blackfire and StrawberryPeaches.

**Chapter 9**

**PARTY! Pt.5**

After Lovegood disappeared from his sight, Blaise frowned, realizing that he was alone on the dance floor. The Slytherin signed in frustration before storming past his fellow students who continued to dance. He was ready for another round of drinks, but before he made it to the bar where he saw Draco sitting, someone grabbed his arm.

"Blaise! Come dance with us…" Daphne Greengrass slurred as she pulled the Italian over to where some of his male housemates danced with a couple of Ravenclaw girls.

He saw Chris Warrington dirty-dancing with Marietta Edgecombe and snorted. Edgecombe was too much of a tease and if Warrington thought he would get lucky tonight, well... let's just say there would be some disappointment there. His eyes swept past the dancing duo toward Miles Bletchley, who led Greengrass a couple feet away from him and began to dance- something Blaise was immensely thankful for. He was just about to turn away when he was stopped by Edgecombe's friend- or so he thought she was.

"Err, Hi, I'm Latisha Randle…do you want to dance?" She asked. Blaise was thoroughly confused why she had introduced herself, but…

_Drop it, drop it low, girl (x17)  
Drop it, drop it_

Oh bugger it all. It was a party after all; names would be forgotten before dawn. Blaise eyed the light but dark skinned Ravenclaw with short black hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty, he had to admit, but not the most beautiful he had ever met. He shrugged and nodded.

Beaming, Latisha took his hand and brought him closer to her.

_This is for Polow's bitches, for money making bitches_  
_All my ladies, throw your hands in the air  
I got Patron in my cup and I don't give a fuck  
The baddest bitch in the club right here_

_They wanna see me drop it, drop it, drop it  
Wanna pop it, pop it, pop it, shake that ass on the floor  
You wanna see me shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah, you like it, like it, like it when I drop it real low_

_Yeah boy, you like that  
I can tell that you like that_  
_Yeah boy, you love it when my booty goes  
Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_

The Ravenclaw had her back to Blaise and closed whatever space was left between them and slowly started to go down on him, her bum brushing against his lower half. Blaise whistled in his head. She was no shy witch like her friend Edgecombe.

Well, what else can a guy do but to enjoy? _'Oi, a girl is dancing all over me, enjoy it!' _Blaise thought forcefully before he gripped the girl's hips as she continued to grind into him. For a moment, he forgot about another Ravenclaw, who had been plaguing his mind since the beginning of the party.

**3:47 am**

Tired of winning from beer pong against the Slytherins, the group of Hufflepuffs who were playing—Heidi MaCavoy, Megan Jones, Tamsin Applebee and Susan Bones—became bored. The girls left quickly. Zacharias Smith certainly had the right idea of leaving before the group of Slytherins could potentially die of over consumption of alcohol- in short, alcohol poisoning. Another group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors quickly picked up the game after the girls left.

Tamsin laughed in amusement as she witnessed her ex-boyfriend, Lucian Bole, trip over his own foot. Marcus Flint, who had been forced to take five out of the ten cups, half filled with pure Firewhiskey, could barely stand on his feet, she had the feeling that he could black out any second now. Terrence Higgs was retching his dinner in one corner, whilst Adrian Pucey walked off halfway through the game in search of his girlfriend, Hestia Carrow.

As the group of girls made their way through a massive crowd, they caught a glimpse of a boy on the floor with his hands covering his apparently bloody nose.

"Is that…Is that Pucey?" Megan asked as they pushed themselves forward.

"It looks like it!" Susan exclaimed excitedly as they tiptoed and looked over people's shoulder to see what was going on. Whoever was dancing near the scene paused and watched with interest as a watery-eyed Hestia Carrow yelled at Adrian Pucey as her twin sister, Flora Carrow, hexed him.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Hestia roared. "You kissed my sister!"

"I thought it was you, Hestia, not Flora!" Adrian protested in a drunken stupor as he struggled to stand on his feet with his hand holding onto his bloody nose.

Susan, who didn't like to be involved in fights, asked her girlfriends if they could move on—which they've all agreed to—and left, completely missing the part where Hestia punched her now ex-boyfriend in the mouth before leaving with her doppelganger.

"I really am sorry!" Adrian shouted at Hestia, wincing, trying to make her understand that it really was a mistake.

Susan felt bad for the Slytherin. Slytherins were never the apologetic type and when they do apologize, they truly meant it…well and because…Pucey was drunk after all, it was partly their fault…_partly._

Sighing, Susan allowed her friends to lead the way towards the DJ booth where her boyfriend Gregory Munslow was with his friends.

Heidi MacAvoy quickly jumped onto the DJ booth where her secret crush, Ian Knight was DJ-ing and pleaded with puppy dog eyes to him to play her favorite song. Ian smiled shyly at the dark-skinned girl with dark eyes and nodded.

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)_

_GIRLS!_

_[Chorus:]_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't..._

The Muggleborn's within the group chatted among each other and grinned when the familiar song played overhead. The girls shared a look. They knew Heidi had done _something_ to Knight, who _never_ changes the song mid-way for anyone.

"Come on!" Megan shouted in glee, pulling both Susan's and Tamsin's arm before hopping into the booth with Heidi.

_[Verse 2:]_

_It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
Help me raise a glass for the college grads..._

Tamsin Applebee danced wildly by her friends' side before whipping her wand out. She aimed her wand towards the crowd and grinned. The brunette with green, sparkling eyes muttered a spell and neon yellow paint emitted from her wand. The Hufflepuff simply waved her wand around, spraying neon paint all over the students. Her friends immediately followed her lead, spilling out neon green and purple paint.

_[Bridge:]_

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
With our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me...

On the opposite end of the Hufflepuff common room, farthest away from the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor beer pong game was a pair of blushing teenagers. Hannah Abbott could no believe that she had just snogged her best friend of six years. She couldn't find words to say, and Ernie Macmillan- from the looks of it- didn't either.

"I-I-I... umm…" Ernie stuttered, his face as red as Hannah's. He ran his shaky fingers through his dark hair while taking deep breaths. "Hannah…I…I…I really like…" Ernie spluttered when a foreign substance hit his face. He touched his left cheek and screwed his face up in disgust before looking down at his neon-yellow paint covered hand.

Hannah grinned before bursting into fits of laughter at the look on her friend's face.

Ernie glared at Hannah playfully before he too burst out laughing. He poked her nose lightly with his index finger, leaving a spot of neon yellow paint on the tip of her nose.

Her laughter stopped immediately and blushed at the sudden intimacy.

Ernie smiled shyly at Hannah before he leaned down to her level. He was only a breath away from her lips, he wanted to kiss her again badly, but he wanted her permission before going any further.

Stepping on her tippy toes Hannah closed her eyes and the gap between them, kissing her best friend.

Blaise was getting annoyed with Laticha Randle more and more by the minute. She was worse than Pansy when it came to clinging. He pushed her away and was about to leave when a techno song blasted through the room.

_Push me  
And then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction  
Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

The white spotlights flashed rapidly, following the beat of the song. Blaise felt the vibration in his body, his mind went blank and his body took control. With his eyes closed and his body lost into the music, Blaise had not noticed a random Slytherin girl coming his way. It certainly took him by surprise when she grabbed his head and pressed her own lips to his hard. Opening his eyes in shock and watched as the drunken girl swirl herself back into the dancing crowd, seeming indifferent that she had just kissed somebody.

Blaise was surprised that he wasn't mad about someone kissing him out of the blue… he was just…surprised. _SPLAT._ His face twisted into a sneer as something wet and sticky splattered on parts of his cheeks and lips. "What the bloody hell?" Blaise muttered, wiping his lips in disgust. He froze when he looked at his glowing purple hand. He was hopping that he would be able to get through the night without any neon paint. _Last year was just dreadful_, he shivered at the memory, head-to-toe with paint wasn't ideal.

Peeved that his night had not gone as planned, he pushed anyone that came into his way and stalked to the restrooms. He passed by Nott, who was no longer with Granger, but snogging Romilda Vane. '_'Vain', indeed_' he snorted, '_She's more vain than the two Greengrasses put together._'

_Whiteboy wasted  
Glue stick pasted  
Whiteboy wasted  
Glue stick pasted  
Stupidfacedd_ _Stupidfacedd_ _Stupidfacedd..._

He stopped walking when he was just a couple of feet from the bathrooms. A couple of feet away, in front of him was Lovegood, jumping quite oddly with the stupid camera floating around her by Weasel's side.

Blaise narrowed his dark eyes and clinched his fist. He didn't understand why seeing Lovegood with Weasley made him so…so angry? He wasn't even familiar with this feeling. Was it…No…it couldn't be. It was most certainly not jealousy that he was feeling. He glared daggers at the redhead boy before he shoved past the dancing duo toward the bathrooms to remove the purple paint off his hands and face.

**REVIEW!**

**_Song used_**

**_Drop It Low feat. Chris Brown by: Ester Dean_**

**_Run The World (Girls) by: Beyonce_**

**_Satisfaction by: Benny Benassi_**

**_#Stupidfacedd by: Wallpaper_**


	10. PARTY! Pt6

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reviewing.

Ngoc1231, sundance1989, Crashing Down Lovely, StrawberryPeaches, LiveLaughLove1 and Kate

**Chapter 10**

**PARTY Pt.6**

**4:20 am**

Storming his way up to the bathroom, Blaise Zabini pushed the wooden door open roughly, making his presence known.

"Well, well, if he isn't fire boy," George Weasley exclaimed loudly. "Zabini," he nodded his head and raised a glass up to his mouth.

"Come to play with the big boys, eh?" Fred Weasley smirked teasingly.

The Slytherin glared at the two red heads in front of him. He was very tempted to tell them to piss off; instead, he took deep breaths to calm himself. "What the bloody hell are you two up to?" He asked as he watched one of the redheads splatter paint onto his doppelganger.

The twins smirked triumphantly at the grumpy Slytherin.

The Italian would have sworn at times these two were placed in the wrong house.

"Why, we're just going to lighten up the party!" Fred boomed excitedly before downing another drink. His doppelganger imitated his actions before continuing to paint Fred's back. _Huh,_ _they have a floating Camera too!_ Blaise thought as his orbs observed the object about the twin's heads.

"Care to join?" George asked giddily, gesturing at the purple paint on the Italian's hands and face. "You're half-way there, might as well finish the job."

Blaise growled in annoyance at the reminder of the reason he came to the loo. "Fuck off," he snarled as he stalked towards the sink next to the twins and rubbed angrily at the paint on his hands.

The Weasley twins laughed aloud, completely unfazed by Blaise's anger. "Someone needs a pick me up," George whispered as he finished painting his twin.

"Yep" Fred nodded before removing the party hat on his head. "Here," he grinned at the Slytherin.

"Why the bloody hell, do I want a Hufflepuff hat?" Blaise eyed the glittery half black, half yellow hat ridiculously.

"A Hufflepuff hat- HA! He doesn't know what it is!" Laughter shook Fred Weasley's body. He doubled over at the uncontrollable laughter that escaped him.

"It's what's inside it that matters, Zabini," George said before he reached into his brother's party hat…and pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey.

The dark-skinned boy eyed the bottle with apprehension before snatching it from Fred or was it George's hand he didn't know and didn't care. "Alright," He sneered.

Blaise handed the bottle back after four urgent gulps. Almost immediately, he turned his back towards the twins and cleansed his hands and his face.

"Well mate, hope to see you downstairs…soon," Fred said with a slur and a lazy smirk. Then, simultaneously, the twins removed their wand from each of their pocket and casted a spell to vanish the remainder of their clothes, leaving only their black boxer shorts on.

Blaise snorted in amusement at the two Gryffindors as they exited the restroom with yellow paint and boxer shorts. Shaking his head at the crazy redheads, he washed the rest of the paint off as quickly as possible. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw a stall door open. Cho Chang and Michael Conner stumbled out of the little stall, their fingers fumbling to fix their disheveled clothes.

"'ey, 'sup Mate?" Conner slurred as he followed the girl he had just shagged out of the room.

'_Gross, Potter's sloppy seconds_' Blaise thought in disgust. He was no longer upset and he didn't know if it was from the whiskey that worked its way into his system or because he was glad that the paint was off of his skin. He didn't want to think about any other possible reasons as to why he was upset earlier, especially not if it involved a certain blond Ravenclaw. Clearing his mind, Blaise looked over himself in the mirror for the last time before he exited the restroom.

The heavy beat of the music pulsed throughout the room as the party carried on.

"CALL 911 NOW!" Yellow-colored Fred and George screamed at the top of their lungs as they danced on top of the bar, where Malfoy previously occupied but could no longer be found.

The common room was packed with drunk, painted, sweaty teens. The noise in the room increased as they cheered on the twins' hilarious dance moves.

Blaise paused on the last step of the stairs to get a good view of the entire room. His dark eyes went straight to the dancing duo. They weren't exactly hard to ignore and they looked positively possessed by the music. He smirked before a chuckle worked its way out of his mouth.

"Quite funny dancing, isn't it?" The whimsical voice of Luna Lovegood remarked from his left. She had her back to the wall and eyes trained on the twins.

"You would know about funny dancing, wouldn't you? Blaise looked at the Ravenclaw who hadn't even bothered to look at him.

"You think my dancing is funny?" She turned her head to look at him.

"Highly amusing," he smirked.

Luna stared at him unblinking and Blaise being a bit drunk, he blurted out what was on his mind without thinking or caring how silly he sounded. "Blink!"

"What?" Luna blinked confusingly at the tall, dark skinned boy's outburst.

"You don't blink…I mean you do, but only every 15 seconds." He stated as he moved closer to her and away from the stairs.

"Oh," she turned to face him fully and blinked multiple times at him playfully. "Happy?"

He shrugged and looked at her. She had a very odd sense of humor, but it was the entertaining sort. He looked into the crowd and saw Weasel dancing sloppily alone. "Shouldn't you be with the drunken ginger?"

"Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Draco?" She retorted, knowing exactly where the blonde Slytherin was at that moment.

"I couldn't care less about Draco right now and will you stop answering my question with a question?" He snarled in annoyance at the girl who continued to smile at him. He ignored the nagging question at the back of his mind, which wondered why she was on first name basis with Draco.

"Fine," she said coolly, "would you like to dance then?"

Maybe he was becoming stupid when he was around Luna or maybe it was the loud music and he didn't hear her right or maybe it was the liquor because all that came out of him was a confusing, "What?"

Luna giggled. The drinks that he had consumed were finally catching up with him and she could say the same about herself. "Do you want to dance with me?" She whispered by his ear.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

After a few moments, when Blaise hadn't answered, Luna thought he meant no. Feeling a little dejected, she turned to leave.

_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

The question seemed to just hit the drunken Slytherin. He quickly grabbed onto Luna's wrist and stopped her from leaving. "Yes!" he blurted out.

_Where have you been,_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

Luna smiled at him over her shoulder before clasping her hand with his and pulled him to the dance floor. Blaise stopped her. "No, let's stay here," he said, pulling her back to him and started to dance. It was less crowded where they were because it was between the DJ booth and the stairs.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him. He smirked down at her as her back was pressed up against his chest, which gave him an advantage of sorts. He ran his hands up and down her body slowly and wondered why she made him feel all these foreign feelings. He didn't voice his questions and watched as the Ravenclaw removed her hands that had snaked their way to the back of his neck before quickly spinning around to face him.

_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

Luna swung her hips to the beat as she maintained eye contact with Blaise's dark brown somewhat glossy orbs. Smiling, she felt his right hand go up her back and then, her wand was taken out from her hair. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"It looks nicer here," he muttered before putting her wand behind her ear.

She blushed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

_Where have you been,_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

Their cheeks were touching and Blaise could feel Luna's breath on his neck. Slowly he backed her up to the wall as they continued to dance. Grabbing both of her hands, Blaise pinned them above her head as he lowered his head to her neck and gave her a gentle kiss on her pulse point, before he went her right cheek, pressing his large lips to her pale skin and then moving and hovering inches from her parted lips.

_Where have you been… been...been… been… been…_

The record started to skip and the alcohol-filled teen witches and wizards in the room began to boo at the DJ.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"BBBBBOOOOO!"

Blaise looked at Luna's pouting lips. He felt the impulse to kiss her and he leaned in…and he missed. Her head turned towards the DJ booth just as he was close enough to kiss her. He pursed his lips together and looked at the same direction. Peeve's was whispering something into the DJ's ear. The music came to a complete stop as the DJ's eyes widened in alarm and horror.

"PARTY'S OVER! SNAPE'S ON THE WAY!" Ian's voice rang through the room as he pointed his wand to his throat. Every movement into the room halted, but by the next second, every student- drunk and sober- stumbled towards the exits while the Hufflepuffs hurried to clean the mess up.

"Come on! " Blaise shouted over the noise at Luna with his arm around her shoulders protectively as he pushed people out of their way.

"I suppose my cheering charm wasn't strong enough, then," Luna pouted as she ran out of the chaos that was the Hufflepuff common room alongside Blaise.

**REVIEW!**

**Song used**

**First of The Year by Skrillex**

**Where Have You Been by Rihanna**


	11. Rise and Shine

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reviewing and sorry for not updating sooner.

NarglesAreBehindIt ,sundance1989, StrawberryPeaches, paintmyworlddarkblue, kenziebabe91, Ngoc1231, SupaSlytherin and ju

**Chapter 11**

**Rise and Shine**

**7:10 am**

"MR. WEASLEY'S!" McGonagall bellowed at the two half naked Gryffindors in yellow body paint that slept on top of the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

McGonagall was fuming as she tapped her foot waiting for a response from the twins but received none as George turned in his sleep giving his back to his head of house. Crossing her arms and eyes traveling to the other twin, she would have thought he was decease if not for the loud snoring that sounded like a troll in hibernating season.

Getting more upset by the second the professor pointed her wand to her throat, making sure they heard her this time. "MR. FRED WEASLEY AND MR. GEORGE WEASLEY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" the transfiguration professors' angry voice could be heard throughout the great hall and maybe the whole castle.

Fred and George heard their head of house this time around, loud and clear and were startled causing Fred to sit up immediately with wide blood shot eyes as George rolled off the table and onto the bench quickly catching himself before crashing face first onto the stone floor.

"Professor" George stuttered, hung over as he turned around on the bench to face McGonagall.

"Morning" Fred murmured feeling just as hung over as his twin and thinking how they were going to get out of this one.

"Explain yourselves" she glared at Fred and then at George.

"Well you see professor…" Fred started to say as he looked about the empty great hall which was normal for a Sunday morning. "I got nothing" he muttered to himself.

"Care to explain?" McGonagall asked George.

" I prefer not to professor" He exclaimed still feeling buzz from the night before and thinking it was too damn early to come up with a good excuse as his head began to hurt because of the sun, shining brightly into the room and McGonagall's voice wasn't helping.

"I see" Her frown deepen, "then I have no choice then to deduct 50 points each from Gryffindor and a month of detention with care taker Filch and if I hear that you two have been pranking or pulling jokes on him, let's just say you will not be too happy on what I will make you two do next as punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes professor" they said at once.

"Now off to the tower, the both off you" she commanded before walking off.

Fred exhaled, relieved before falling back onto the table as George crossed his arms and dropped his head. Both groaning as they thought of the same thing. "Bloody hell! Why does the Gryffindor tower have to be on the seventh floor?" George whined.

"Why doesn't Hogwarts have lifts like the Ministry of Magic?" Fred cried as he slowly rolled off the table.

"We should write a complaint letter about this." George stated as he stood and walked out of the empty great hall with his brother who agreed.

Not noticing their magical camera was no longer following them and or in sight as they sluggishly climbed the moving stairs. While George wondered how they ended up in the great hall. As Fred spoke the big question, "What the hell happened last night?"

**8:34 am**

Opening the door to the dorm room Tracy Davis ducked quickly as a small camera came flying at full speed toward her. "Bloody camera" she cursed watching the thing leave her sight before walking into her dorm she shared with Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass.

She stopped walking the second she saw him. A smirk creped onto her lips as her orbs and Neville Longbottom's wide, shocked orbs met. "Oh don't move Longbottom" she teased as the Gryffindor pulled on the invisible restrains that held his hands together above his head while his back was pressed up against the head board of the bed. "I'm just here for this" she stated grabbing her toiletry and towel. The Slytherins orbs traveled south, down Longbottom's naked chest to the movement occurring under the covers. Tracy giggled before walking out of the room but not before saying, "Bye Astoria".

Throwing the covers off herself once the door slammed shut Astoria climbed slowly up toward Neville who was blushing scarlet not believing that someone just walked in on him in a sexual act unlike her who dismissed Davis without a second thought.

"How was that for a wakeup call" she smirked knees bent and straddled his lap while feeling his little friend poking her.

Neville breathed out heavily not answering as Astoria started to firmly move up and down against his cock that was pulsing with need, "Untie me" he pleaded as the Slytherin repeated the action countless times and increasing the speed with time.

"No" Astoria replied in a whisper, watching Neville let his head fall back against the headboard.

Neville knew if she kept at it he was going to lose it again but he didn't want her to stop as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"You still want me to untie you?" she asked kissing down his neck.

If he wasn't completely fogged with desire in that moment, he would of said 'yes' just to flip the tables on her but all that come out was a groan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. All he could think about was her hand feeling soft and warm wrapped around his shaft as she stopped grinding on him and started pumping him slowly.

Astoria watched his face as she slid her hand slowly upwards toward his crown. His head was leaning back against the board and his arms were securely strapped above his head with invisible rope as his hands clenched into tight fists. Smirking at him the Slytherin girl pushed herself up, getting on eye level with him without stopping her right hand movements.

Neville's dark eyes flew open once he no longer felt Astoria's weight on his lap. Looking at her, he watched her staring back at him with sparkle, lust full eyes before his orbs moved to her slightly parted lips and slowly closed the space between them. His lips crashed onto hers causing her to gasp in surprise.

Continuing their heated kiss Astoria let go of his shaft and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Knowing that, that would catch him off guard.

Breaking the kiss Neville threw his head back the Gryffindor hissed through his clenched teeth at the tight, wet and warm feeling of Astoria around his shaft. Stopping at the base and working her way back up Astoria's moans were making Neville shiver as he felt the vibrations travel over his cock and also feeling that this time around it was different. It was slow; Astoria was taking her time with him. It wasn't just another shag, it was love making.

"Nev..ille" Astoria moaned up against his chest as her whole entire body shook. She didn't know what caught her attention about Longbottom maybe it was because he was cute, nerdy, a prude. Whatever it was she liked it a lot, she liked him and him being in Gryffindor wasn't going to stop her from having him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
